Song of Love
by Irmina Gwen
Summary: AU - When Zero Kiryuu was forced to endure a life of a courtesan, a 'Song of Love' kept him going and hoping that one day true love would come to lead him away from solitude. Mpreg. Rido x Zero x Kaname.
1. Prologue and Fated Meeting

**SONG OF LOVE**

**Created by: Irmina**

**Developed by: Irmina & Gwen Truong**

**Disclaimer**: _Vampire Knight_ and the characters belong to **Matsuri Hino**. The idea to create this story was inspired by _Gin no Requiem_ by **Yoshihara Rieko**. The song used in this story based on _All I Ask of You_ by **Andrew Lloyd Webber** and **Charles Hart**.

**Warning**: yaoi, prostitution, light BDSM, Mpreg, AU, OOC

**Pairings**: Rido x Zero, Kaname x Zero

**A/N**: Hi, everyone! Finally we are ready to introduce our first joint work. Below is the Prologue and Chapter 1 of this story. You may have read the Prologue, which was posted in Irmina's account a while ago! Enjoy and please let us know what you think!

* * *

**Prologue**

There was a district in the heart of Cross City, where lights never dimmed and people were sleepless. Bustle, animation, fervency filled the whole district with a lot of boisterous bars, vibrant nightclubs, high-end restaurants and luxurious hotels. Time was endless, money like water, the upper society often came there to indulge themselves in pleasure and show up their wealth.

As a striking point, Bloody Rose House located in the most expensive and best-viewed area, it only received people who were on their exclusive guest-list. To be admitted, the new comer had to get a recommendation from one of its honorable members. Though aristocratic, courteous people wouldn't like bad words to dirty their mouths, no other words could define the nature of this house more exactly than a-male-brothel.

All of courtesans in Bloody Rose House were young, beautiful and sophisticated as they were carefully hand-picked and strictly trained by their owner Asato Ichijou, an ancient noble vampire. However, his most valuable courtesan, the center of all attractions, was a 20 year old man, whose beauty was praised to be outstanding even among purebloods, despite that he was only an ex-human. He had long silver hair, serene lavender orbs, pale smooth skin, sexy hips and slender waist that could make any woman feel jealous, and ardently wish for. His booking list was very long, though his price toweringly high. There was countless men of top rank liked him, several of them had even professed love and asked for his hand in marriage, yet the 'Silver Beauty', as they called him, always politely rejected their kind offers, because he had shut his heart the night he lost his first love.

Silver Beauty was currently lying on a luxurious king-sized bed, long hair spread on the silk lavender linen of his night gown, lavender orbs looking at the white canopy above, a hand sluggishly resting on his forehead, thinking about another marriage offer which he had just rejected.

'_This marriage could have freed me from this place, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life with a person I don't love.'_

He sighed and slowly sat up, reaching his hand toward the night stand to open the top drawer, carefully taking out his most precious item, a picture of him together with his first love, taken in his 16th birthday party. Both of them were smiling delightedly in each other's embrace as if they owned this whole world. Memory of sweet, joy, happiness on that night formed a smile on his lips, but soon tears started flowing down as he recalled the event which took place not too long after, a tragedy that separated him from this gorgeous man.

"It's been four years since we parted…" Silver Beauty whispered, tenderly caressing the face of his lover which was standing on his right in the picture. "Yet I still haven't forgotten you…. I still crave for your touch…. I still love you and want to spend my life with you… but …."

Tears soaked long curved lashes, bathing dolorous face, his shaking hands held the picture close to his chest, trying to repress a heavy sigh.

"Why…? Why must we part? Why do I have to endure this painful life? It hurts…. It really hurts…."

He lied his side down on the mattress, hands still holding the picture tightly, bitter tears falling down from his cheeks wetting the silky sheet.

"Please… my Love… come to free me from this misery…"

Bloody Rose House opened through day and night. Lights never dimmed, people were sleepless. Time was endless, money spent like water. Silver Beauty was the most desirous courtesan…

He exhaustedly closed his eye lids, ignoring traces of tears on mournful cheeks, his mind drifting to a twilight where he could hear a song that years ago used to comfort him whenever he's feeling sad.

_Let me be your sun  
Let me dry your tears  
Let me be your shelter_

_Say you need me with you, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too_

_Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Share each day with me  
Each night, each morning_

_Say you love me every waking moment,  
Coz you know I do  
Anywhere you go let me go too_

Lovely voice…

Lovely song…

Singing in childhood time…

For years still trying to heal his broken heart…

If that person proposed…

**- K & Z -**

**Song 1: Fated Meeting**

A biting wind prowled about in the dead of night, breathing cold air into two standing figures who were facing each other silently. There were crimson spots on the snow-covered ground, an 11 year old silver-haired boy gazing at his family murderer, light from the house couldn't reach that far, dimness neglectfully hid her expression. He didn't know why she came to kill them, he didn't ask, he knew she was going to take his life too, and he wouldn't protest. His family had been gone, it was pointless to live alone in this world.

She was crying, tears falling down on beautiful face, long shining hair flowing on delicate shoulders, pale green kimono fluttering in wintry breeze. There was nothing left for her. She had taken revenge for her beloved, why did her heart still writhe in pain? Their death couldn't bring him back, it never changed the fact that she was alone.

With gentle steps, she got closer, a hand reaching out to touch the boy's soft cheek. Cold. Snow was freezing this world, freezing their hearts, freezing their wish to live.

"Would you like to join them?" His parents had put her in the exact situation their son was in now. Lonely. No future. No love. "I'll help you to meet your family."

The young boy was trembling from coldness, lavender eyes sadly looking at his capturer, she had caused a major loss to him, damping all of his ardor and hope for survival. If these hands were too small to fight for justice, he really wanted to follow his family, "Yes…" the boy closed his eyes and surrendered his life to her.

"Shizuka..."

A warm voice mingling with breeze whispered into her ear, black bats hovering through leafless trees assembled into the third figure, his powerful aura swept over the hill, surpassing hers. It's him. She hadn't seen him for a long time, but would never be able to forget his strong influence. He was here to stop her, yet he had been late. A thousand of years for a pureblood was like ten years to humans. She slowly turned around.

He was as young as before, curly dark hair swaying lightly, a few bat wings still flapping on long black coat. Tall, sturdy bearing gave the others a feeling that they would be safe when he was around. His different colored eyes possessed the power that dominated everyone else. He was the pureblood of purebloods, the vampire king.

"Rido..." She smiled beautifully as the time they were still engaged. If there's something left for her in this world, it's her debt for him.

His eyes tenderly laid on the little, lonely boy, who was also looking at him with uncertainty. At such a tender age, the boy seemed to have had a deep comprehension in this life. Death by itself wasn't bad, there were many other things that even worse. Rido didn't understand how he had managed to survive a thousand year of loneliness. Tonight he would like to save this boy, not only from his enemy, but also from the darkness of solitude. Maybe together they could reach to a better future.

"Let him go." His tone was gentle, yet his determination was firm. There's only a thin line between an advice and an order in those words.

"No. I won't." Charming smile faded on beautiful face, a malignance flashed in her mournful look "I don't care what you will do to me. I must kill all of the Kiryuus first."

Shizuka hooked her arm around the boy's shoulder and tugged him close. Restricted within her strong, rough grip, it seemed like life passing in front of him, yet the boy fixed his look at those mismatched orbs which belonged to the new comer. He intended to keep his eyes on him till the last breath as if wanting to engrave this sublime man's image in his memory. If he turned into dust, hopefully one day those dust could touch on his coat. If turned into a breeze, hopefully to brush on his hair. If turned into a rain, hopefully to fall down his lips.

"Please don't force me. I don't want to have your blood on my hand." Even though she had left him, there's a soft spot belonged to her in his heart. A thousand year ago, Rido wanted to get married to Shizuka, and together built up their everlasting happiness. Unfortunately, love was fragile, love couldn't keep her stay by his side forever, half of his bed remained empty since she left.

"They owed me for killing my lover." The pureblood princess sighed, tightening her clutch on the boy.

"You owe me too, you killed my heart by leaving for another man." Rido had never made difficulties to her after their break-up, though her cancellation of their engagement created bad rumors and stained his reputation. Even her own life was insufficient to clear this kind of debt "Spare him as your compensation for me."

Shizuka smiled, but tears flowed again "You just want to save his life, Rido! You've never meant to condemn for my betrayal, because you don't believe in love."

What she owed him was more than ending their relationship, she had destroyed his faith in love, had his heart closed, and forced himself to be alone all those time. Killing this boy or not wasn't really important, she had just learned that revenge didn't make one feel better. The love of her life had been dead, she no longer wanted to live. However, she was probably happier than Rido, she had experienced true love, experienced the commitment through live and death with her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Rido! I can't spare him!" Long, pointed nails pierced in the boy's tender neck, making him flinched in fierce pain, blood oozing freely from his wounds, his whole body turned paler, yet lavender eyes kept gazing at the other pureblood. He sincerely didn't know what could be flourished between them if they had a chance, but he would like to be faithful to his look until his eyes failed to stay open. _"Rido… his name is Rido…"_

That fond, admiring look from those lavender eyes held a strong attraction which the vampire king found himself falling in. Somehow he was scared that the boy would have used this fascination to anyone right now to survive. He didn't believe in love, nor sincerity, but a hope sprouted in his heart… Maybe those eyes would forever look at him if he was the one who saved his life tonight.

Rido conjured kinetic power in his right hand, and dashed it toward the pureblood princess's heart, pushing her away from the boy and sending her to freezing ground, blood from her injury tinted the kimino, leaking out from the corner of her lips. His attack also tossed the boy down, cold air, deep neck cuts and what he had been putting through exhausted his body, lavender eyes shut down, all of his senses completely lost.

Rido walked toward the unconscious boy and kneeled beside him, checking for his injuries, then taking his own coat off to enfold him.

Shizuka was lying quietly, blood had dyed her clothes red, her body temperature decreasing.

"Why didn't you evade my attack?" He held her on his lap, trying to share with her some warmth. Pureblood would transform into crystals when their corpse turned cold. He had never expected to hear about her death, let alone being the one who killed her. A thousand of years after their separation, he was now staying with her in her last minute. His fiancé, she used to be his fiancé.

"Thank you for helping me to meet my lover." Shizuka murmured "I'm sorry that I hurt you, but please don't doubt love!" She managed to lift a bloody hand up. He got her intention and squeezed that cooling hand on his chest. She smiled weakly "Open your heart and fall in love, Rido! Nothing can be compared to the happiness love brings to you."

When her glittering crystals vanished on the snow-covered ground, Rido returned to the motionless boy, scooping him up and carrying him back to his castle.

**- K & Z -**

The Kurans had become the royal family since vampires needed a king. In former times, when purebloods were first turned up, they committed serial killings to satisfy their thirst, and converted countless humans to establish their own armies for big, blood-spattered battles in order to collect more powers and pursuit their goal of ruling this world. In that stampede, the Kuran ancestor stood out, he conquered all of them, saved human race from being extinct and became the first vampire king. His descendents continued succeeding his throne up to now.

The present king was Rido Kuran, who had never been married in his long life. He lost faith in love since his fiancé walked away. To put out all debates about an heir, he had appointed Kaname Kuran, his late brother's and sister's son, to be the next to their throne.

Snow started falling hard, a 13 year old boy kept looking out a large window of his family's castle, where his uncle had flown through earlier in the form of bats. They heard Shizuka was coming to take revenge for her lover. His uncle's face turned pale as soon as her name was mentioned, and without a word, he hastened out. It must be difficult to hear from an old flame, especially when it was bad news. However, Rido had been out for hours, the boy was thinking about going to look for him, just in case something too emotional came up and he needed help. The young pureblood was sincerely worried for his uncle, who had kindly brought him and his little sister, Yuuki, in and supported them after their parents passed away. Although Rido wasn't open and approachable, Kaname knew he owned a good heart, which had been locked up by solitude, hopefully with the right person, he would feel comfortable to fall in love again.

Speedy footsteps echoed on the entrance, pervading strong aura along with them. Kaname turned his head toward the door, Rido soon appeared with a silver-haired boy in his arms.

The young pureblood strode up to his uncle, carefully studying the unconscious boy, blood stains and exhaustion tarnished his beauty, yet he couldn't help being captured by the pureness on his face, suddenly feeling gloomy with the sorrow tracing in his sleep, russet eyes involuntarily hung on him longer than they should.

"Did she kill the others?" He struggled to find his voice, sharing deep sympathy with the tragedy this little boy had to experience.

Rido nodded in despair, tightening his hold on the boy as if to protect him. "I was too late. His parents and his twin brother were already dead when I arrived."

"Where is Shizuka?"

"I've killed her"

The young pureblood looked up to see pain suffusing his uncle's discrepant eyes, Rido must have gathered all his strength to speak out these words with a calm tone, brawny arms still held around the young boy securely, not planning to give him to any servants.

Kaname turned his eyes back to the boy, gently touching his cold shoulder. _Sleeping head, when you wake up again, this world has already been darkened. I understand what you think. I did feel what you feel. I did wish what you wish. I also wanted to follow my parents when they left me, because the worst thing in this life wasn't death, but being left behind. I would like to brighten your world again, to chase your sadness away, to warm your heart up. So don't leave me! Anywhere you go let me go too. Let me be your sun. Let me dry your tears. Let me be your shelter._

Rido courteously dismissed his nephew's hand on the boy by walking to the stairs up to his room, carefully not startling him from his sleep.

**- K & Z -**

Softness kept sleep soundly, warmth brought in sweet dreams of the time his family was still together, mom cooking delicious-smelling dishes in the kitchen, dad unpacking after a long E-hunting trip, he and his twin brother chasing around the yard, it's getting cold as winter was coming back. Ichiru coughed sporadically.

Ichiru…

The boy startled from his happy dream, fluttering his lavender eyes open. Softness was from the silk fabric of pajamas he was wearing, warmth from the comfortable hug offered by the man last night.

"_Rido…"_

This pureblood had appeared in time to stop Shizuka from killing him, they had looked deeply in each other's eyes, and somehow found the comfort and dependence each of them had been longing for.

"…_Rido has saved me."_

The boy quietly looked up, trying not to make any drastic moves that might disturb his savior's sleep. His head was resting on one of the pureblood's arms, while his body was securely wrapped around the other arm. Last night Rido had come with the breeze, a flock of bats shaping back to his original gorgeous form, easily and smoothly as a flip of finger. He was much stronger than Shizuka, the last thing the boy could remember was his attack to her. Before falling down and losing his consciousness, he could realize her claws had released his neck, her body which pressing behind him was also disappeared.

This superb and powerful man was sleeping peacefully beside him right now, suddenly the boy got upset as his own hand wasn't free to touch that handsome face. Yet staying in these protective arms felt extremely warm and safe, he snuggled up to him by instinct, head moving close to his chest to hear calm heartbeats pulsing inside.

It's unbelievable that after the catastrophe, he could still find a moment of peace. Fate had sent this lordly man to protect him, yet taken his family away. Legend had it if twin babies were born in a hunter family, it meant a disaster was coming to them. He had weakened his own brother even when both of them were still in mom's womb. Some of dad's comrades used to say he was a cursed son, their family would be destroyed one day because of him. He had always tried to be a good child, a good brother, to be worth the life he was giving. Yet what they said became true at last. Ironically he, the one who should die, was the only survivor.

Rido woke up as hot tears damping his pajama shirt, the boy shivering with grief in his hold, small sobs choking in his throat. He raised a hand to stroke his soft, silver hair, trying to comfort him, letting him know he wasn't alone. The boy paused a little with his movement, then gripped his shirt tightly as if his life was depending on it. Rido understandingly let him cry his heart out. Nothing was worse than losing parents at that age. It reminded the pureblood of his nephew and niece when Haruka and Juri passed away. Kaname didn't cry, but stayed silent, suffering the loss corroding his heart. Yuuki was too young to understand what happening. This boy had grown up enough to be aware of the loss, but he didn't possess the strength and maturity Kaname did. In his embrace, he's so little and fragile that aroused his protecting instinct as an elder.

When no tears could flow down from drained eyes, the boy sluggishly loosed the texture he was grasping, rising his head up to look around for the first time. It was a large room with opulent furnishings, two of them were lying on a classical mahogany canopy bed, streamers of a gauzy material was crisscrossed overhead, velvet white curtains were gathered with satin rope tassels at four exquisitely hand-carved bedposts.

Cherry red blanket slipped off, revealing silk pajamas on his own body, they were a little bigger for him with a pleasurable scent of fabric softener mixing with a pureblood essence, which had softly relaxed his nerves and nurtured his good sleep last night.

"Good morning, little one!" Rido gave him a warm smile, "My name is Rido Kuran. I'm sorry I couldn't stop Shizuka in time. I've brought you to my castle, so I can take care of you."

Rido Kuran, the vampire king. The boy had known his savior was a pureblood and his name was Rido, yet it still surprised him that he was the legendary vampire king, who respected humans as much as vampires, and acceded to the peace treaty with hunters, starting a new peaceful age for both kinds.

"I am Zero Kiryuu… Thank you for saving me, Rido-sama." He murmured. Rido concerned for his family's safety, he had tried to help. Unfortunately… unfortunately…

Zero turned away quickly as new tears brimmed over lavender eyes. The rash move ached his neck, he suddenly remembered those deep cuts from last night, his hand rubbed on that side, hoping to ease the stinging pain, surprisingly found no wounds. Skin was smooth, though still red and tender. Rido sat up, removing his hand, pulling him closer, and gently tilting his head to lick that area. Zero was dumbfounded, he had never known about such a treatment, yet it explained why his injuries healed very fast, the pain went away as soon as his savior's warm tongue slid on, pleasure soothed over his body, Zero gradually leaned on the pureblood's arm, shutting his eyes up.

**- K & Z -**

Rido introduced Zero to his room, which was luxuriously furnished, large window looking out a beautiful garden. The room had been prepared and clothes had been made while they were sleeping. Last night, Rido cleaned the young boy's body and changed him to pajamas on his own, afraid the servants would be careless and wake him up, afraid Zero saw all strangers and got scared if accidentally waken up. Now he let the boy shower by himself and get used to his new place. After brunch, they got ready to go out.

Downstairs Kaname had been waiting for them from early morning, dressing in black suit. He immediately stood up as soon as hearing their footsteps on the staircase.

"Good morning, Oji-san!" He greeted his uncle.

"Kaname, I thought you're sleeping." Rido frowned. Vampires didn't leave their bed when sun still hung high. He needed to take care of his little boy, but the young pureblood seemed to have no reason.

"May I go to the funeral with you?" Kaname asked, swiftly shifting his look to Zero, his heart ached seeing the boy's beautiful eyes swollen, yet lavender depths remained an attraction to draw him in passionately. He had never seen such an adorable and elegant person, though the little boy was still very young and in depression. Behind this beauty hid a pure, delicate soul which cruel fate threatening to splinter. Kaname was struggling to get through the loss that fate had thrown to him, trying to become the man who his late parents had expected for, he understood thoroughly how this tragedy devastated the boy and would like to support him. His strength should be enough for both of them. As long as they're together, they would be whole.

"I'm Kaname Kuran. Please accept my condolences." He held a hand out for him.

"Thank you." The boy smelt a subtle essence which similar to one on his borrowed pajamas, and realized they might have met last night when he was unconscious. This guy looked a few years older than him, with the same charming features as Rido's, which indicated their close relation, his russet eyes were full of sincerity and sympathy. In this strange place, Zero had met two persons that he felt so fond of at first sight. If they could meet in another situation, he would have been very happy. "I'm Zero Kiryuu."

He tentatively extended his hand, Kaname gently clasped it as a treasure. From now on they wouldn't be lonely, they had each other and belonged to each other. Although life was rough, the young pureblood would never forget today Zero had given him his hand.

"OK. You can go with us." Rido agreed. He wanted to keep the boy. It would convince those hunters easier if reminding them that he was raising his brother's children, and they were getting along well, the boy would be happier to have friends at his age to grow up with.

"Thank you, Oji-san!" Kaname smiled, affectionately squeezing his new friend's hand to lead them out together.

Zero turned around to look at Rido. After receiving a nod of approval he turned back, squeezing the young pureblood's hand in return, and following him toward the white limo. Their chauffeur opened a door, Kaname encouraged Zero to get in first, Rido enter from the other side. They sat together on the same row, the boy silently sat between two purebloods, whose hands holding his firmly for comfort.

**- K & Z -**

All hunters were surprised to see the vampire king's visit at the hunter cemetery, however, they're totally pleased with this kind deed. The Kiryuus were highly respected in hunter society and had been killed by a pureblood, it created a serious violation in their peace treaty. The HA president and other senior hunters walked out to greet Rido and guide him to where they were conducting the funeral service. They were amazed to see the first son of their late great hunters was alive and safe.

Zero's legs failed as soon as seeing his beloved parents and brother's pictures with black stripes on three coffins in the middle of a large circle of hunters in black suit, lots of white flowers placing on those coffins and around them. Kaname quickly held him with his arms, pressing him to lean on his chest, slowly they walked through the gathering. Zero knelt down in front of his deceased family, crying bitterly.

The atmosphere sank in quiet, sun was baking hot up there, yet nobody was in a calm mood to realize it, all of them stood still with heads bowing to show their last respects, including two vampires who were getting burned vehemently.

Zero was kneeling with Kaname, muttering in a hoarse voice "Mom… Dad… Ichiru… Why did you leave me? Why am I the only one alive? I want to go with you… Please take me with you…"

The young pureblood steadied his arm around the boy's back, Zero turned to him and buried his face to his chest, bursting into tears. Kaname tightened his hold, caressing those shiny, silver hair locks with his free hand. Sometimes one would feel better if he was able to cry out. He hadn't cried in his parents' funeral, had never cried for his loss. Everyone expected a pureblood to possess a strong will and not to collapse in any circumstance. He didn't plan to please public opinion, yet a pride of a pureblood didn't allow him to show his weak side or appeal the others' compassion. However, Zero's fervent emotion had melted his heart, since it wasn't a pity, it was two persons sharing the same situation, the other's open expression also laid his own wound bare, tears started dewing his russet eyes, unwillingly flowing down. _Let's cry together, cry in each other's embrace, cry for you and for me, for your loss and my loss, for your pain and my pain._

Many people witnessing the scene failed to hold their tears back. Rido approached to put his hands on their shoulders, guiding them to stand up, and moving close to other hunters. The HA president delivered a funeral oration in praise of Zero's parents upon their burial. After the message was done, he invited the vampire king to speak his condolence.

Grabbing both of the kids' shoulders protectively, Rido said with a sincere tone "I'm feeling a great sense of loss and regret that I was too late last night and have to say these words today. I have always respected the Kiryuus as the great hunters and been grateful for their support and mobilization in the progress of fulfilling our peace treaty. Please accept my heartfelt apology that this loss has been done by a person of my kind, which make me deeply ashamed. Last night, Shizuka Hiou expiated her crime by her own death, I hope it can partially appease your grief." He looked around in their mournful faces. "To express my deep sympathy and regret, I would like to take responsible for raising their first son, the only thing, their most valuable that the Kiryuus have left for us. Last night I could only save him. I believe destiny had arranged our meeting."

The HA president was surprised to hear his suggestion. Although they agreed in peaceful co-existence, Zero was born in a hunter family, it's supposed to be their duty to bring him up. However, they all knew about the legend of twin babies, this boy was cursed, he had destroyed his own family and still survived such a slaughter. No families in the hunter society would wish to have him.

"Zero, how do you think about it?" The HA president asked perfunctorily.

The boy gazed at him, remembering what he had said to his dad when they came to meet him at the headquarters. They loathed twin babies, they thought it was a disaster. Lavender eyes looked up to observe his savior. Rido moved his lips to form a "Please!" word, Kaname's heart stopped beating in anxiety. They couldn't imagine what would happen if the boy refused.

"I would like to live with Rido-sama!" Zero said clearly.

Everyone sighed of relief. The older pureblood rubbed the boy's straight hair lovingly before returning his hand to his shoulder.

It's time to lower the coffins to the ground. Three of them were placed on top of each other. Flowers were dropped down, farewells were said. Zero got on his knees again, bowing one last time before his beloved family were buried. In earth's womb, parents and Ichiru were staying together forever, from this moment on he had really been left alone.

**- K & Z -**

Rido escorted Zero back to his room, knowing the boy needed a lot of rest after all that happened. He himself was worn out for staying outside several hours in daylight and needed a mouthful of blood pills, but he would like to take care of his precious one first.

"Are you hungry?" He asked sweetly.

Zero shook his head.

"Then rest! I'll wake you up a few hours later for early dinner, okay?" He cupped his face affectionately, this boy was so adorable, he just couldn't separate from him since their first meeting last night. "From now on this is your home. You can stay here for as long as you wish."

The pureblood's kindness touched Zero profoundly. Those mismatched eyes imbrued with immense love and care as if they had known each other for a long time. It's a shame that his own kind abandoned him, and a vampire was giving him a new home. It's a shame that he couldn't do anything to pay his favor back, except saying thank-you to him over and over. Tears of thankfulness slowly flew down the boy's cheeks.

"Don't cry, little one! I feel very sad seeing your tears." Rido gently kissed on the boy's wet cheek.

"Rido-sama… what can I do for you?"

"You don't have to do anything." He gave him an assuring smile. "I don't expect anything from saving you."

"Please, Rido-sama. Let me serve you. I will do anything for you, Rido-sama." Zero pleaded, not wanting to be useless and becoming his savior's burden.

The pureblood intended to refuse his request again, however, the boy's determination was so patent, and he was too fond of him to decline anything. They had just met less than a day, yet it already looked like they couldn't part from each other. If so, he really hoped to give them a chance to get closer.

"If it will make you feel better, I would like you to be my personal attendant."

Lavender eyes sparkled, cherry lips turned into a smile "Yes, Rido-sama. I'm very happy to be your personal attendant." Zero was so excited, he removed the pureblood's hands which were on his face, and threw himself at him. That's all he wished for, he would try his best to serve his savior, take care of his daily needs and satisfy his commands. More important was that they would be together everyday.

Rido smiled and hugged the boy, he didn't really mean to let Zero serve him as a servant. Yet he didn't want to adopt the boy. Now was too early, he would resign himself to enjoying staying by his side and waiting for him to grow up first.

**_to be continued_**

_Please leave a comment on this chapter! Thank you!_**_  
_**


	2. Growing Up

**SONG OF LOVE**

**Created by: Irmina**

**Developed by: Irmina & Gwen Truong**

**Disclaimer**: _Vampire Knight_ and the characters belong to **Matsuri Hino**. _All I Ask of You_ belongs to **Andrew Lloyd Webber** and **Charles Hart**.

**Warning**: AU, yaoi, prostitution, light BDSM, Mpreg, cross-dressing, shota

**A/N: **Thank you for your reviews! We're very excited that you like our story. Chapter 2 is finally done. Enjoy!

* * *

**Song 2:** **Growing Up**

Sun was rising slowly from the east, another wintry day starting to human world. The Kuran castle which located on top of a high mountain sank in quiet as all occupants were sleeping peacefully. But in one particular room in this large, beautiful castle, a silver-haired boy was tossing around on his bed. He was an orphan of a famous hunter lineage, had been refused by his late parents' comrades and friends. It had been two weeks since the vampire king took him in and provided an accommodation after his family's incident, yet he's still struggling to adapt to the schedule of these vampires, who conversely rose up when sun set and slept in daytime. As a personal attendant, he wanted to stay awake and do his best to serve his savior, though Rido never assigned him any hard works. When returning to his own room in the mornings, the boy was usually very tired, but nightmares from that catastrophe kept haunting him as soon as he drowned into sleep. Within a night, he lost his whole family, lost his home, lost the happy life he had always known, lost the fate he was born to be. Snow, blood, the clash of weapons, his parents falling down, Ichiru's neck was wrung while eyes still wide open… The boy was too scared to close his eyes, and became deprived of sleep.

He rose from his bed and walked toward a large window, peeking over purple velvet curtain. It's snowing heavily out there, everything was as white as the cold night when his family were murdered. The boy unconsciously scanned thick-snowy ground to make sure there were no blood spots anywhere. Cozy atmosphere, nice attention and some errands might help him forget for a few moments, but when he was alone, sweet memories of the old times came back to remind him of how life used to be, and pity his current situation. Mournful tears flew involuntarily down his beautiful face, this loss was too much to accept, though Rido and Kaname were very nice to him, he couldn't stop missing his family and grieving for them. Two weeks ago, it was also snowy like this, all of them were sitting together on a sofa, a burning fireplace warmed up their family room, the twins snuggled cozily between their parents, who were hugging them affectionately, hearing their father reading a story. The boy still remembered his father's large hand tenderly rubbing his hair, and his mother putting a sweet kiss on each of them after hearing their lovely giggles, he and Ichiru cuddling up so closely that their cheeks were touching. The boy pressed a hand on his wet face, trying to imagine his brother's warmth which he had once felt. If only time could be reversed, if only Shizuka hadn't come that night, his beloved family would have still been around.

Velvet curtain fell back to its place, he dried his tears with both hands, and slipped out of the room silently. A few yellow, tiny lamps spread dim light on a long corridor, leading to a curved, wood staircase with exquisite red pattern carpet, nobody was in sight, all were absolutely quiet. He gently opened a side door, getting outside and walking slowly to a snow-laden sakura tree, which looked similar to the one by his own house, leaving small, shallow footsteps on the white ground. Snow brushed on pale, beautiful face, tangled in silver hair, alighted on fragile shoulders, iciness rapidly soaked through purple pajamas, he looked fixedly, emptily at the snow-laden tree. Those horrible images were played over and over in his head, father, mother, Ichiru collapsed one by one, without a word, distressfully became memories. Fresh tears dewed around eyelashes, he was freezing, but he didn't care, it would be good if the outside coldness could freeze his aching heart inside, and cease the misery which was consuming his body. Both arms loosed down along his sides, head drooping, eyes squeezing shut, he's standing still, waiting for a miracle to happen, and Ichiru would show up behind the sakura tree, mom would yell out, calling them to get in.

His body trembled harder, unfortunately, miracles were unrealistic…

All of them had left in a cold night when snow was falling…

Maybe if he stayed here long enough, coldness would embrace his body completely and bring him to the place where his family were waiting…

A thick coat suddenly wrapped around his shoulders, following with solicitous arms embracing from behind, pressing him closely to a broad chest, warmth little by little flowing through his freezing body. He knew exactly who was trying to comfort him, though he had been too deep in thought and not realized his coming.

'_Kaname…'_

The pureblood lapped his tender hands on those cold ones, lovingly placed a kiss on soft, silver hair, feeling the little boy trustfully resting his back against him. He tightened his hold, laid his chin on top of the boy's head, increasing his body temperature to keep both of them warm. A few minutes ago, Kaname was panicked to see his precious boy standing flimsily near the sakura tree. Snatching a coat, he ran out in a hurry, forgetting to take one for himself. However, he could use pureblood power to adjust his own body, unlike a pure human as Zero. The boy must be missing his lost family and feeling depressed to act recklessly. Kaname used to empty several boxes of blood tablets in a day when his parents just passed away. People would say it was reckless, while he only wanted to be completely full and sensible. He didn't feel hungry, but felt empty, his pain shrieked inside him, mocking his helplessness, provoking him to destroy the whole world and spread pain throughout. He had even thought about giving up struggling against his evil desire and killing himself to join his parents, yet his strong will finally won over the monster created by his pain. A thought of Zero trying to commit suicide, as he once did, worried him to the core.

"I lost my parents when I was eleven. It's also in winter." Kaname whispered, the first time he confided it to someone else. "I miss them very much."

Snow neglectfully dropped on their holding figures, thickening the ground, dressing things up in its sacred color. Morning was dawning, illuminating the castle with its first light rays.

"Our parents must be missing us too. But I think they're happy that we're alive and safe." Kaname bent down to press their faces against each other. "Please keep living! I'll always be here for you."

Warmth eventually absorbed the boy's heart, reviving his will to live. In these considerate arms, he once again found love and security, grievous mind started calming down. His parents would have been disappointed if they knew the son they had died for wanted to give up on life. Rido-sama had taken him back from Shizuka's hand, Kaname had made many efforts to comfort him since, but he seemed to receive their kindness for granted, not thinking about what they would feel if he passed away.

"_I will live… for Mom and Dad, for Ichiru, for Rido-sama, and Kaname…"_

He turned around to look at the young pureblood, surprisingly found tears in his russet eyes. It was the second time Kaname had cried with him. Both of them were orphans, their pain linked to each other, one's sadness hurt the other's heart. Finally the boy realized he was still needed, he owed his own life to many persons, he shouldn't let them feel sad and worried for him anymore, contrariwise, he would live for their happiness. Their teary eyes deepened a passionate look, glinting a spark of trust and interdependence, earnestly exchanging a silent promise "_I will stay with you…"_

"Just close your eyes and rely on me!" Kaname murmured sweetly, feeling whole when the little boy obediently tilted his head to him. They kept leaning on each other as if their bodies had merged into one, hearts beat with the same rhythm. Not lonely anymore as they had found each other in this crowded world. Sun was reaching high, snow proudly glistening in its bright breams. The boy felt the body against his back getting feverish, two arms wrapping around him burning hot, bare skin on the young pureblood's hands already turned red, sweat dripping down his hair, "_Oh no! Kaname is toasted!" _ He was frightened and tried to wiggle out of the other's embrace, but his effort was futile.

"Kaname..." He said urgently "I think you should go inside."

"Only if you go with me." The pureblood mumbled.

"Okay," The boy was touched by his dearest friend's concern, and immediately complied, not wanting him to die from heat.

Two arms reluctantly loosened their embrace, a bigger hand held a smaller one, they turned around and headed to the open door, together walking up to the little boy's bedroom. Kaname felt tired from his burning, but absolutely happy that his precious had got a little better. Both of them were still very young and had just been through a big loss in their lives, fortunately they had met each other, he believed with time their wounds would be healed, and when first love held their hearts together, happiness would be everlasting. After getting in the boy's bedroom and closing the door, Kaname helped him to take his wet coat off, his hand radiated a soft heat when gently rubbing the boy's silver hair, which dried it up effectively.

"Are you okay, Zero?" He asked, seeing lavender eyes shedding tears again.

"I miss my family," said the boy weakly, trying to restrain his emotion. He was a kid, in front of this pureblood, he even seemed to be more little and useless. He adored the other's maturity, and got ashamed for being unable to handle things calmly like him. Yet he would try not to fail their expectation. Although his fate as a son in a happy family, as a hunter had been robbed, he would keep hope and keep living. "I thought I wanted to go with them, but you have given me more strength, I'll live, though I'll never have a family again."

He looked up with watery eyes, Kaname brought his face closer, gently kissed those tears away, then drew him to his chest again.

"Please consider me your family as I do to you. I will make you happy…."

Family… The pureblood wasn't offering him a place to live when he's homeless, or some food to eat when he's hungry. A family, that meant love and support, meant tying to each other forever as he once had with parents and brother. It could be strange and abrupt, but Zero totally believed in his words. Last week Rido-sama had requested the HA to let him be his guardian, and today Kaname said they would be a family. Was fate playing its making-up game?

"Thank you, Kaname. Rido-sama and you have been very kind to me, I want to live for both of you…" It might just be a feeling, however, both of them felt this hug much sweeter and warmer. They stayed in each others' embrace for a while savoring that peaceful moment. The pureblood's clothes had been dried by his power.

"Please go to bed." Kaname suggested softly, Zero nodded and released his hold, walking toward the bed, removing sleepers before climbing on. The pureblood drew down all curtains and was about to switch all light off.

"No… please leave it on…" Zero quickly said as Kaname was about to turn off the last lamp which was on his bedside table. He did feel better now, but those nightmares were probably waiting for him as soon as darkness covered his vision. "I'm… afraid..." little fingers unwittingly gripped the blanket.

"Don't be." Kaname smiled, turning light dimmer instead of completely off, then slipping on the bed, tenderly holding both of his precious's hands "I'm here with you. I will sing a song to help you fall asleep. Hear my voice and know I'm right here, next to you."

He laid down, snuggling the boy close to him, managing to make both of them comfortable, and placing a good-night kiss on his forehead. Zero cuddled up to the young pureblood's warm chest, his ears picked up those steady heartbeats that gave him a thoroughly secure feeling, arms wrapping around his waist, eyes slowly shutting down.

_Say you need me with you, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too_

_Let me be your sun  
Let me dry your tears  
Let me be your shelter_

_Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Share each day with me  
Each night, each morning_

_Say you love me every waking moment,  
Coz you know I do  
Anywhere you go let me go too_

Sweet voice melodiously poured into his ears, his embrace was full and warm, Zero relaxed himself little by little, at last falling in a deep sleep. Kaname watched the sleeping boy lovingly, raising a hand to fondle his soft, smooth skin on his cheek "Live for me, my Love… Anywhere you go let me go too…"

**- K & Z –**

Time flew quickly through two years. The orphan of the Kiryuus had become a lovely 13 year old boy, and was in his last year of middle school. Although he was only a personal attendant, he went to the same school as the vampire prince and princess. Miserable past could never be forgotten, but his new "family" had always been there for him and given him new meanings to continue his life.

Zero enjoyed cooking very much, probably because it reminded him of a part of his childhood with the image of his mother working around the kitchen, and a variety of delicious smells from her dishes dashing into his nose even when he's playing in the yard. It's already over midnight, he's starting to prepare dinner when an 11-year old brunette girl skipped into the kitchen and called him with her usual cheery voice.

"Zero!"

He turned his head to give a smile to the youngest member of the royal vampire family. "Yes, Yuuki?"

"Can you come with me for a moment? I have something to show you." she giggled, bright brown orbs were mischievous, then retraced her lively steps to her room.

"O-okay…" He put down the knife and cutting board, took off his apron, and followed her.

Her door left ajar, he gently pushed it open, spotting her in the middle of the room spinning around and laughing, holding a girl school uniform in front of her chest.

"Yuuki …?" He was kind of confused as the uniform seemed a bit bigger than her size.

"Hi, Zero!" Yuuki stopped spinning to look at him." What do you think about this uniform?"

"It's very pretty…" He smiled "but…"

"It's not for me, Zero! It's your size." Yuuki giggled.

His lavender eyes turned wide. "_A girl's uniform? For me?"_

"Don't you think Oji-san will like to see you wear it?" she tittered, walking toward him, shutting the door close, and grabbing his hand, "Come!"

She led him to a full-size mirror, standing behind his back, placing the uniform in front of him.

"See? It looks good on you." she smiled.

"Really…?" the boy blushed.

"Really! Why don't you try it on?" Yuuki put the uniform into his hands and pushed him toward the bathroom. "Come back here when you finish. Don't you dare run away!" she laughed.

"Okay…" Zero went inside and closed the door. He inspected the uniform before putting it on. "_Will Rido-sama really like it? As long as it will make him happy I will wear it"_ He took off his clothes, then carefully put on the white long-sleeve shirt, very short black skirt, knee-high black socks, and black boots, finally tangled the red bowtie. He suddenly caught the reflection of his upper part in the bathroom mirror, and blushed terribly, his legs frozen. "_I look like a girl. Will Rido-sama really like this?_"

"Are you done, Zero?" An impatient voice sounded from outside. "If you don't come out, I'll get in."

The door at last moved, he shyly walked out, both cheeks were red as tomatoes and hands kept behind back, hiding his embarrassment.

"Kyaaaa! Zeroooo…! You look soooo cuteeeee….!" Yuuki was squealing and jumping up and down. The boy blushed further, keeping his face down to avoid her look.

"Oh come on, Zero! Don't be shy! Look how pretty you are!" She pulled one of his hands, dragging him back to the full-size mirror, his eyes were hastily closed.

"Come on! Take a look, please!"

He brought his face up little by little to face the mirror, and slowly opened his eyelids… lavender eyes widened and mouth dropped at the full reflection of a pretty silver-haired girl in front of him. "I… really look like a girl…"

"This uniform really fits you. And you are so pretty …" Yuuki smiled, patting his shoulder. She clipped a red hairpin on his silver hair, the color contrast suited him very well. "There! You look even prettier! I'm sure Oji-san will like it."

"Really? You think he will be happy?" He got nervous with anticipation.

She nodded. "Sure. Don't you remember when I wore my uniform dress last week, he said I looked pretty, and he wished you would wear it too because you would look pretty."

"Okay, I will wear it for Rido-sama." Zero smiled.

"Great! Now you can get back to what you were doing before, and keep the uniform to wear for him later." She winked.

"Thank you, Yuuki."

He changed, then carefully left her room after peeking around to make sure no one was in the hallway to spot him holding a girl's uniform.

**- K & Z -**

_Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Share each day with me  
Each night, each morning_

A lovely sound came from the kitchen, where Zero was singing his favorite song while preparing a special dinner for his savior. Kaname often sang it to him when he was younger, the lyric seemed as sweet as a lover's whisper, which intrigued him of a kind of love that he had never experienced, yet deep inside his heart, he started dreaming for. This dinner was special not because it would have a lot of gourmet dishes, but it was prepared by a young boy with all of his respect and love to the person he admired. Zero usually dedicated to everything he did for Rido, even it's just a very minor thing. He had spent time reading many recipe books and learning from the royal cook to improve his cooking skill. Once in a while he would like to make dinner for his savior by himself, and feel happy seeing Rido enjoying his dishes. Now he was wearing a white T-shirt and dark blue shorts, a pink-lavender apron wrapped around him, and white cotton bunny slippers snug covered his feet. With a spatula, his skillful hand took out three 15 oz fillet mignon steaks one after another from a grill, placing them on three plates. He tossed baked potato on each plate, poured blood wine sauce on two steaks, and mushroom sauce on the left, finally covered each plate with a metal lid.

Satisfied, he put all plates on the top of a serving cart, dropped a blood tablet in one of the two glasses of fruit punch, then grabbed a bottle of artificial blood wine which he had earlier taken out from the cellar and poured it into two wine glasses. He carefully used a sharp cooking knife to make a short cut on a tip of his index finger, dribbling his own blood into one glass. After arranging those food and drinks in order, he went to the stove, poured some tomato soup from a pot to his bowl, and put it on the cart.

Zero was about to remove his apron when he remembered Rido had praised how cute he looked wearing it, he decided to leave it on, and happily wheeled the cart to the dining room where three of them were chatting to each other while waiting for him. They turned around with delighted smiles as soon as he entered.

Zero smiled back with his vampire family, and pushed the cart toward the head of the dining table. He put a plate on for Rido, removing its lid, and carefully laid a glass of blood wine nearby.

"Your favorite fillet mignon steak, cooked rare, and blood wine, Rido-sama." Zero said.

The pureblood took his hand with a cut finger which had stopped bleeding, though all of them could still smell a vague scent of blood. The others thought Zero had accidentally injured himself while cooking, but Rido glanced at his wine glass, understanding what this cut was for. He emptied the glass in one gulp, contentedly relishing his dearest's taste. With wet lips still subtly breathing a scent of good wine mixing with the boy's true blood, he gently put a kiss on his cheek "Thank you, Zero."

"Anytime for you, Rido-sama." The little boy flushed. Blood was the best gift to vampires. As a pacifist, Rido hadn't drunk from humans for a long time, however, as the vampire king, he could request any vampires to offer their blood, yet he had never done so. The boy wanted to express his respect and gratitude in the first time he dripped a few blood drops into his savior's glass, but the feeling he got when seeing Rido drink it off seemed to hold some other meaning that he himself couldn't explain, yet absolutely satisfied and excited.

The cart finally turned right and stopped beside Kaname. Zero placed another plate for him together with a glass of blood wine.

"Your fillet-mignon steak cooked medium rare to your liking, and your blood wine, Kaname," Zero smiled.

"Thank you!" Kaname touched his hand which Rido had held before. "Does your finger hurt?"

"I'm fine. Please don't worry!" Zero felt guilty that the young pureblood thought he hurt himself while preparing their dinner, in reality, he cut it for a secret reason. He shyly moved his cart to Yuuki. Kaname didn't try to keep him, but turned to the other side to look at him in silence. Sometimes he wished the boy would treat him as closely and naturally as he did to his uncle.

"Your fillet-mignon steak cooked medium well done to your liking, and your fruit punch, Yuuki," Zero delivered her food, carefully choosing the glass with a blood tablet he had made for her.

"Thank you, Zero!" Yuuki grinned.

The boy wheeled his cart near the seat on Rido's left side, putting his own plate and plain fruit punch on, then taking a seat. His cheeks turned pink when he felt Rido's hand caressing his right thigh under the table.

"You look cute as always."

Zero smiled happily, but turned away with embarrassment in a hurry.

Rido laughed, then moved his eyes to his niece and nephew "Let's eat, shall we?"

The four of them ate dinner together as a family. Though Zero wasn't as good as their royal cook, they felt very pleased with his special treatment. Except Kaname, who was 15 and started worrying about other issues, the other two's main concerns were school and classmates which often became their topic while eating. Yuuki liked talking about her aristocrat friends, especially Aido, her older brother's friend, however, Rido kept asking her to pay attention to Shiki, her own classmate, who was also a pureblood. Finally, they finished with a lot of laughter.

"Dinner is very delicious, Zero!" Rido praised him.

"Thank you, Rido-sama." The boy smiled. No matter how often he was complimented by his savior, he usually got delighted hearing them from him.

"Thank you for the meal, Zero." Kaname and Yuuki said in unison.

"Anytime for you." Zero gave them an appreciation look, feeling lucky in his misfortune. Life could be tougher to an orphan, however, he had been received into their family, despite of their different origins. Ichiru was his only brother and irreplaceable, yet these two were also very close and filled in the void which Ichiru had left and made his heart whole.

Rido stood up, looking at Kaname and Yuuki. "I'm going to retire to the library. I'll see both of you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Oji-san!" his niece and nephew answered, also standing up, turning to Zero. "See you tomorrow, Zero!" Both of them left for their bedrooms to retire for the day.

"See you tomorrow!" The boy said, starting to clear up their dishes and glasses on the table when a big hand reached out to stop him. He looked up, lavender orbs met affectionate mismatched ones.

"Leave them. Come with me to the library, Zero!" Rido held his hand firmly.

"Yes, Rido-sama." The boy answered. As a personal attendant, his duties were to be close to his savior and fulfilled all of his demands. If Rido needed him now, other servants would take responsibility to clean the dining table up.

On their way to the library, Zero suddenly remembered another thing, and paused "May I go to my room first, Rido-sama?"

"Why?" The pureblood's hold loosened. "Don't you want to spend time with me?"

"Yes, I do. I just… have something to show you." Zero hoped his face wasn't red again thinking about it.

"Okay. Go ahead!" Rido cupped the boy's cheeks with his large, warm hands. "Don't take too long, okay?"

The boy ran quickly to his room, putting that schoolgirl uniform on, checking himself in the mirror to make sure he looked nice, then left his room, running back to the library.

The door was halfway opened waiting for him, but he decided to knock anyway. "Rido-sama?"

"Come in, Zero!"

He entered the library, nervously walking to the bookshelf area where keeping thousands of books, and finding Rido searching for some book, his back turning toward him. Zero stopped about five feet away, silently adoring the pureblood's tall figure, wavy brown hair bobbing on his broad shoulder. His savior was so handsome, the boy was totally captivated and forgot his purpose here was to impress him, not being impressed as how it was happening.

Sensing his dear's presence but not hearing anything from him, Rido turned around and got stunned by the breathtaking sight standing a few steps away. His favorite boy was wearing a girl's white long-sleeve shirt, red bowtie, very short black skirt, knee-high black fishnet socks with a red bow on top, and black ankle boots. On his hair was a red hair clip, which absolutely enhanced his beauty.

The king was stupefied for a long moment, what he's seeing was incredible, his boy had turned into a schoolgirl, even prettier than he had ever imagined.

"My… you look so… beautiful!" Rido stuttered, awkwardly realizing he was lack of words, 'beautiful' was too humble, it couldn't fully describe what he wanted to say about the boy's beauty "This uniform really suits you…"

Zero was happily shy. He didn't know why Rido loved seeing him in girl clothes, yet he took it as a pride to receive the pureblood's compliments, his little heart danced with joy as if he's living for those sweet words. "Thank you, Rido-sama!"

Rido bent down to lift him up, carrying him in his strong arms, a hand stroking the boy's smooth thigh which visible between the skirt and socks, their eyes locked with each other, full of admiration and love.

"You're amazing, Zero! I really like it."

"Thank you, Rido-sama. I'll do anything to make you happy." The boy wrapped his arms around his savior's neck and hid his flushed face behind his shoulder, long, soft locks brushed on his face, he happily tightened his embrace, savoring their closeness. Everytime Rido pulled him to his chest or held him tight, Zero felt like not wanting to be separated ever again, wanting to cling to his warmth, his affectionateness, though this feeling wasn't similar to how he used to have with his own father, it seemed to bring another kind of happiness that inspired him to crave for more.

"So what book do you want to read today?" Rido carried Zero to the children's book section. His purpose of asking the boy to join him here was simply to read him a book and be together alone for some time.

"Can we read _The Chronicles of Narnia_?" Zero said as he saw that book by chance, he didn't really care about what to read at the time, being close to his savior was all he could think about in this moment.

"Sure." Rido kissed on his forehead while reaching a hand out for the book, then brought him to the couch. He sat Zero on his lap, guiding the boy's head to rest on his shoulder, tenderly caressing those straight, shining silver strands while the other hand opening the first page.

Zero admiringly gazed at his savior's picturesque face line, sublime, slanting brows above limpid discrepant eyes, elegant nose with a very straight bridge that could easily be recognized from his angle, those attractive lips moving gracefully, and a very soothing voice pouring into his ears. All of a sudden the boy wondered if their current position was like lovers. It might be silly, yet he got happy with such thought. Maybe Rido just considered him a little kid for now, he might think about him as a kid forever because of the thousand of year age gap between them. His heart sank in frustration of their incongruity. If so, he wished he would never grow up to be able to sit on the pureblood's lap forever. He pressed his head harder on his savior's chest, feeling the warmth from his body, holding his small arms around him, inhaling a long breath to savor his pureblood odor, and slowly falling asleep.

Rido continued reading a little more, even though knowing his darling was dropping off to sleep. Light weight leaning on his chest, tiny fingers loosening their grip as a firm proof that he wasn't alone, he was loved by this boy, even the boy went far to please him by dressing up as a school girl. Hopefully this feeling wouldn't change when he grew up, would never change for an eternity. He smiled, closing the book, looking at his angel infatuatedly, waiting until his sleep was deep, then carried him back to his room.

After placing the sleeping boy on his bed, Rido gently took off the black ankle boots, fishnet socks, and finally sexy girl uniform. His eyes rest on the slender naked body lying peacefully in front of him. The kid wasn't as tiny as the first time he cleaned him up after his family's catastrophe, yet still in a form of a little boy. His hand fondly touched him, exploring the smoothness and tenderness of the boy's skin, starting from his neck down, wandering to chest, slowly sliding down belly, enjoying the sensation under his fingers. Greedy hand stopped at the boy's inner thigh just two inches from his undeveloped penis, reluctantly moved away to hold his hand.

"You are so beautiful, Zero. I will wait until you grow up. When that time comes I will make you mine." Rido brought his face close to the boy and gently put a peck on his pink lips. He sat still, admiring the beautiful boy for a while longer before putting his pajamas on. Zero smiled in his sleep as if feeling that loving touch and knowing who the warm hand belonged to.

"Sleep well, little one!" Rido tucked the blanket over the boy's chest, caressing his cheeks with craze, couldn't help kissing him one more time before leaving the room.

**- K & Z -**

Another peaceful year passed by…

Kaname turned 16, the maturity age for vampire, and as a tradition, he inherited his late parents' property and moved back to live alone in his family castle. However, he came to stay with his uncle and sister at the Kuran castle every weekend, his main purpose was to see his precious one, Zero. The boy was growing up fast, and getting more and more beautiful each time he met him.

It was a quiet evening as usual, Kaname had just left his uncle's study after a long, amicable conversation, so that the vampire king could finish his paperwork. He went to the old, big sakura tree where his precious often came when he had some free time. A smile shone on his lips as he spotted the familiar figure with silver hair under the tree. The boy was sitting on his haunches, holding something dearly in two palms which drawing all of his attention.

"Zero!" Kaname called softly.

He turned around with teary eyes which got the pureblood worried; he swiftly rushed toward his direction, sitting down next to him. The boy sadly showed his open palms which holding an injured little bird.

"Their nest is up there!" Zero looked up to a high, strong branch of the blooming sakura tree. Hidden in those light pink cherry blossoms, some chirps sounding from a small nest as if calling for their missing sibling. "I saw it lying on the ground, its wing is broken."

Other people might think it's too maudlin, yet Kaname understood his precious had a very kind heart, and being an orphan got him more sensitive and easily grow a great sympathy with a lost, lonely bird. Because it's only a little bird, it couldn't protect itself, and its whole life was too insignificant in this big world. Who said it wasn't suffering? The boy felt absolutely helpless and guilty, tears couldn't help shedding from his beautiful lavender eyes.

Kaname bit a finger, dripping his invaluable blood on the bird's wound, merging the most sacred blood of all races in its humble one. The lifeless bird stirred a bit as its body received an immense strength that started healing it all over, wings moved weakly as an attempt to fly up.

"Thank you!" Zero smiled though his eyes still dewed with tears.

Kaname tenderly stroked his wet cheek with the back of his fingers. "Don't cry! Just call me whenever you need my help, okay?"

He helped the boy to get up. Still keeping the bird in his palms, Zero whispered "I want to return this bird to its mother."

"Okay."

Wind spread a fragrant, opulent scent in the air, thin pink petals entangled their clothes. Kaname held the boy's waist with one hand, and flew up to the high tree, perching gracefully on the tree branch where the nest rested, and released his hold around his precious. Zero made careful movements toward its nest, gently placing the baby bird in with its siblings.

Right after the bird was safe, their loud, cheerful twitters distracted his caution, he suddenly lost balance and fell off the branch. Kaname quickly jumped down, extending his hand to catch him. Zero landed in his arms, but the force sent both of them to the ground, Kaname's back hit the ground roughly, and Zero on top of him, their lips accidentally touched each other.

The boy immediately pulled his head up, lavender eyes gazed at russet ones in stun, his arms were on each side of the pureblood's face.

Kaname couldn't move after an accidental lip contact with his secret love, if only that moment lasted longer, or the whole world would cease, and they could remain this position forever. Though it was far from a real kiss, he sincerely treasured this experience with all his heart. Two more years, only two more years… _He is_ _so beautiful. I want to kiss his sexy cherry lips._

"Kaname, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Zero asked worriedly as the pureblood stayed unmoved since they fell down. Realizing himself still lying on the other, he attempted to get off, afraid he's making Kaname uncomfortable.

The pureblood held his hips to keep him still, thinking it wasn't the time to confess his feelings yet, so he just smiled and hugged Zero tightly.

"Can we be close like this forever?" he whispered, hand gliding up the boy's arm lovingly.

"Of course, Kaname. We're best friends, we'll be close forever." Zero chuckled, bowing to kiss the pureblood's cheek. And to prove those words were true, he extended his pinky to Kaname, who received it and locked their pinkies together. The boy was satisfied with their promise. They didn't meet often since Kaname moved out, he knew the pureblood missed him as he often thought about their time together as well. However, it wasn't going to weaken their relationship, because they were closer than any other friends, they were like a family. His lavender eyes sincerely looked at Kaname as if saying "_I promise we'll be close forever_."

The pureblood didn't protest when Zero would like to get off this time, he also sat up, trying to give him a soft smile, though feeling somehow sad that his precious didn't understand the true meaning of his words.

"_I want us to be more than friends, Zero. You will love me when you grow up, won't you?_"

_**to be continued**_


	3. Zero's 16th Birthday

_A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing our story! Finally Zero choose one to be his lover. Yay. Enjoy this chapter and please let us know what you think._

**Song 3: Zero's 16****th**** Birthday**

The Kuran palace situated on top of a high mountain. The base of the mountain was a natural forest with extensive fields of flowers. New moon spread its ivory white light on blooming petals, all flowers seemed to stay awake, fluttering in light breeze, as if waiting for someone. A teenager happily rode his horse through the forest, chasing beautiful moon, chasing interminable flowers, silver hair shone under dim light, slender body leaned forward on his horse's back as they're running at full gallop up to a gently sloping ascent. Following him was a young man on a black horse, russet eyes glinted amusement and gratification seeing his precious relishing the nature, his aura drove all wild beasts away from their path. Night was pure and serene for their enjoyment.

The boy slowed down and stopped at a lavender field of larkspur, their captivating color darkened in moon light, yet mesmerized with immensity and a hazily subtle scent. He left his horse to walk in the field, carefully not stepping on them. Those flowers blossomed around this time every year, they probably shared the same birthday with him, they were his birthday flowers. Bending down to a beautiful one, he closed his same-colored eyes, inhaling a long breath, its gentle scent put a sweet smile on his juicy lips. The young man also trailed after him, suddenly felt jealous with innocent, natural beauty of larkspur, if only he could be the one who received that kiss.

Two of them stood in the middle of lavender field, breeze turned strong, sweeping over tender flowers, bringing a chill of humidity, a rain was on its way. This night belonged to them, and as usual the birthday gift from heaven would be a downpour. Every year Rido gave Zero a free day on his birthday, and the boy would spend it with his best friend, Kaname. Although Kaname had moved out two years before, he still made sure to come back to his precious on this special day. Tonight they weren't celebrating an ordinary birthday, tonight Zero was 16 years old, first year of maturity. He had had a small party with his vampire family, and after their big meal with lots of laughter and congratulations, he went on riding with the young pureblood to look for his favorite field of flowers.

"Maybe we should hurry up to go back before the rain." Zero muttered.

"Don't worry. I know a cave near here that can shelter us for a night." Kaname whispered. He actually would love to be alone with the boy somewhere tonight. This moment had finally come after five long years of waiting, he didn't want to wait any longer. "Are you afraid?"

"If it's with you, I won't." Zero turned around to smile with him.

Kaname smiled back delightedly, those sweet words encouraged him to keep on his intentions "Now that you are 16, what is your plan for the future?"

Delicate brows frowned a little, lavender eyes looked far away to superb ancient trees which standing still at the horizon, happy smile seemed to linger on his lips "I've never thought about it, but as long as Rido-sama wants me here, I will stay here."

"I see…" disappointment flashed in the pureblood's face when his uncle's name was mentioned, he managed to wipe it off. Perhaps his precious was still too young and didn't get the meaning of his question. He decided to ask more straightforwardly. "What if one day you find love? Will you go with that person?"

"I will go anywhere with the one I love." Zero held a bunch of larkspur in his arms, vaguely imagining a handsome man manifesting in his mind.

Breeze got stronger, Kaname put a hand into his pant pocket, squeezing a purple velvet square box. Yes, it was time. He didn't want to be his precious boy's best friend anymore. For years had he dreamed of their becoming lovers, they would be the first to each other and the only for all their lives. "Zero…"

"Yes?"

"Kaname-sama!" a vampire servant appeared, interrupting their private moment "Zero, Rido-sama has ordered me to call you back."

"Do you know what it's for?" The boy got surprised as Rido never asked him to do anything on his birthdays, somehow worried something had gone wrong.

"I don't know. He just said he wanted you to meet him right away." The servant answered.

"What happened in the castle?" Kaname asked, afraid it could be some kind of trouble, even though his uncle had never made things difficult to Zero.

"Nothing. Rido-sama has already retired to his chamber." The servant turned to the young boy "I guess he just wants to give you a birthday gift. I saw he held a gift box."

Zero blushed while his heart jumped with joy. In the previous years, Rido had always given his gift before their party. The boy was pretty sad when he didn't give him anything this year, though understood his savior didn't have to do it at all. In fact, Rido provided all his needs and pampered him with gifts now and then, not only on special occasions. However, hearing the king didn't forget to prepare something for his birthday, he was absolutely happy. "I'm going back now."

"Zero!" Kaname called after him. The boy halted to wait for what his friend wanted to say.

"Will you meet me under the sakura tree after seeing Oji-san? I'll be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes."

"Why the sakura tree?" Zero looked at him.

"Because I have an important thing to tell you."

"Okay, I'll be there." He nodded. All he could think about in this moment was getting back to his savior. After that, he would surely have time for other things.

The horse made an exciting whinny as Zero got on its back, they soon disappeared in darkness, lavender flowers fluttering as if saying good-bye to their beautiful guest, the bunch of larkspurs was now in the pureblood's arms.

**-K & Z-**

Zero took a quick shower and changed to clean clothes as soon as getting back to the castle, afraid of Rido smelling his sweat after their riding. Plus, he didn't want to spread any dust from the outside in his king's spotless chamber. He was kind of anxious on his way, thinking about the first time he had been there. It was the very first day after his family's catastrophe, he had woken up in his pureblood savior's warm embrace, on his large, smooth bed, such feeling was really unforgettable. Even after many years, he still missed it passionately everytime looking at the canopy bed. Time seemed to slip out of his peaceful life, he suddenly remembered not walking into the king's chamber for a couple of years. Rido had stopped summoning him there or giving any orders which required him to be in that place. He was now standing in front of the mahogany door, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Rido-sama." He knocked lightly.

"Come in, Zero!" A deep voice invited him.

The boy turned on the door knob and stepped in slowly, everything was similar as he had seen last time, which somehow gave him a reassuring feeling, he looked around and spotted his king in a bathrobe, standing at the balcony rail with a glass of blood wine in his hand. Zero shyly turned away, feet buried right at the threshold. Although he was his personal attendant, he had never seen him in night clothes. Seeing a man in a bathrobe wasn't a strange thing, however, it wasn't just a man, but his sublime king, he didn't imagine they would ever have some moment like this together.

"Come join me here, Zero!" Rido extended a hand toward him.

The boy realized he had failed to ask what his king had called him for, his heart beat faster, face flushed, yet he obediently shut the door close and walked to the balcony. Rido put his glass down on a table, wrapping both hands on the boy's shoulders "Happy sixteenth birthday, my lovely Zero! You have grown up to be a young man."

"Thank you, Rido-sama!" The boy found his face hotter with that compliment, he looked at him with lots of admiration in his eyes "It's all because of you. You took me in and raised me. I'm forever grateful to you, Rido-sama."

The pureblood pulled him closely to his chest, laying a soft kiss on silver hair "Sixteenth birthday is very important to my kind. Unfortunately, mine was a very long time ago, I can't remember how exactly it happened now."

Rido had lived for thousands of years, sometimes it's hard to remember everything that took place in his long life, however, there were things that he didn't want to remember.

"I will never forget mine." Zero held around his savior's waist "Because you are in there, Rido-sama. I will never forget any moment with you."

"When you are 16, you've become an adult. After your birthday, you will get engaged." The pureblood murmured. Even after such a long time, he hadn't forgotten at all. In that year he had engaged with Shizuka, the woman he thought would be together with him for eternity.

Zero understood which engagement Rido was talking about. He had never seen his king going out with anyone, he was happy about it, at the same time felt sad that the pureblood was staying alone for thousands of years since his engagement with Shizuka was canceled. Maybe his humble feeling wasn't what Rido wished for, but if he could warm his heart, make him feel better, even just a little, he would be happy to do anything "I will never leave you, Rido-sama!" He looked up to find those lonely discrepant eyes "I will stay with you as long as you want me to."

The pureblood inserted his fingers in soft, silver hair, a smile glowed on his face "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." Zero promised firmly. It's not only for his king, it's also his own wish. The only place in this large world which he would like to be was by this man's side.

A lightning torn the sky off, thunder broke their peaceful night. Rido led his beloved boy inside, closing the door behind them. Still keeping his hand tightly, he walked to the canopy bed, which getting Zero more anxious for not knowing what his king would like to do with him. Even if it would only be a night, even if it would never happen again, he was willing to offer himself to give the pureblood a happy moment. However, he was afraid Rido didn't look at him in that way. If only his king knew his heart had already belonged to him since it started rising the very first feeling.

Rido sat on his bed, and guided Zero to sit next to him. "I don't believe in love since Shizuka walked away from me. For ages nobody had ever caught my interest to try it again. I thought I would never care about that feeling… Until you appeared…" He gently caressed his young boy's silky cheek "Do you want to be mine?"

Be his. Not only for a night, this question was for a lifetime. Tears unexpectedly flowed down from lavender eyes "Yes, Rido-sama! I want to be yours. I have loved you since you saved me on that night, and I was very happy when you accepted me to be your personal attendant."

The pureblood smiled with happiness. He had always known the boy was fond of him all those years, yet it was an indescribable feeling to hear those words. He opened his palm, revealing a silver earring, and bringing it close to the boy's eyes so that he could see two initials "RK" inside. "It's Rido Kuran. Will you agree to wear it?"

"Yes, please let me wear it." Zero smiled while tears kept dewing his beautiful eyes.

Rido pricked his right ear with a sharp nail, and put the earring in. The boy winced a little from pain, but it soon vanished as happiness overwhelmed his senses. The pureblood was satisfied seeing the item of his ownership on that little, cute ear. He turned the boy's face around to lay on his pink lips their first, real kiss. Zero shyly squeezed his eyes shut, body trembling as his king's hands wandering on his back. Their kiss went deeper and deeper until both of them had to separate for some fresh air.

Rido opened the drawer of his nightstand, taking out a small box wrapped in purple and tangled with a white ribbon, presenting it to Zero "Here is your birthday gift. I chose it myself especially for you."

"Thank you, Rido-sama." The boy whispered, joy flooded his heart, receiving the gift from his lover. Lover… his mind silently repeated that word to check if it sounded right. He was nothing to be worth his king's lover, however, Rido was all he had ever dreamed of, he was his ideal man, his perfect lover. Though they could never be equal, he would try his best to satisfy the pureblood and make him happy. His hands carefully untangled the ribbon and opened the wrapper of his gift, then lifting up the lid of the box, revealing a purple silk lingerie.

"It's… so beautiful …" Zero honestly thought it was great, yet it's women clothes. A few years ago he used to dress as a school girl to entertain his king, however, he didn't expect to receive such a gift from him. A confusion arose in his heart, somehow worried him that he wasn't good enough for his king as Rido would prefer a girl.

"I hope you don't hate it." The pureblood smiled warmly, understanding what was going on in his little lover's mind "I want you to be my woman."

Zero gazed at him in surprise, then shyly turned away when he fully comprehended what the pureblood had just spoken.

"Would you like to try it on?"

"Okay."

Zero stood up and walked in the attached bathroom. He removed his clothes, folding them nicely on the hamper, and putting the new lingerie on. Thin material gave him a cool feeling, his shoulders open revealing his silky pale skin, only spaghetti straps preventing the lingerie from falling off, embroidery surrounded the top and bottom of the lingerie, his slender body could be seen clearly under see-through textile. He bent down, slowly slipping the tiny panties on. Their string fell right into the slit between his round cheeks, little purple triangle couldn't cover his front completely, he embarrassedly realized his own hardness. There's no way Rido wouldn't see it.

Zero took wary steps out of the bathroom, turning toward the canopy bed where his king was waiting, cheeks were quite red, eyes looking down in embarrassment. Rido was delightful to see his little lover's shy expression, he reached out, pulling the boy onto his lap, holding him covetously in his strong arms.

"You are very beautiful, Zero!" The pureblood's voice showed full of admiration, "This lingerie suits you well, just as I have imagined. From now on, just dress as a woman when you're in my chamber, okay?"

The boy nodded docilely, feeling his king's gentle fingers moving from his chin down to his neck and bare shoulders, his body temperature suddenly rose up and he tried hard to suppress a moan. It's the first time Rido had ever touched him like this, it's too much for a 16 year old virgin like him. He closed his eye lids, mouth parted a little, his body shivered and knees got weak when hot lips captured his waiting ones. Their kiss lasted even longer than the first, passion increased vehemently, somehow he thought he was melting.

When the boy could gain a bit of composure, he fluttered his eyes open, finding his king looking at him ardently.

"I love you, Zero." Rido said with a soft tone "Could you give me your virginity?"

The boy flushed red hearing this question, and had to struggle to find his voice for an answer. He had never thought his feeling would one day be returned. Tonight wasn't only the start of his adulthood, tonight he got his king's confession, offering his virginity to the man he loved and receiving the love he had been wishing for. Though nobody blessed them happiness, though there was no announcement, and he could never be officially considered his true love's spouse, having him, having his love was already more than enough "Yes, Rido-sama. Please take me! My heart and body are yours."

Another thunder made Zero startle, Rido laid him down on his bed, pressing himself on top, soothing him with lots of kisses and started undressing the lingerie. "Zero, my Zero… I've waited for five years… I had to stop asking you to come here because I was afraid of losing my control and hurt you."

Zero got anxious as Rido slowly slid down those spaghetti straps and lowered the lingerie to his thigh, along with his tiny panties, naked body was revealed, he instinctively wanted to cover his private part, but remembered what they were doing and didn't want his king to think he wasn't willing, so he shut his eyes close, hands grabbing the bed sheet. Rido understandingly held one of his hands, kissing traces of tears on his cheek, then trailed down to his neck. Zero gradually relaxed himself when he got used to those warm, gentle kisses, his fingers squeezed back to the pureblood's ones. Kisses being spread down, all of a sudden, his nipple was engulfed by hot mouth, sending a strong sensation to his brain.

"Ahh." a moan leaked out, he rashly covered his lips, afraid his king would be displeased by such reaction.

Rido took his hand off and put on a loving kiss "Don't restrain yourself. Let me hear your sweet sound, Zero!"

The boy opened his eyes to look at him, getting amazed as he had never seen so much love and affection in those mismatched orbs before. Since they had admitted their love to each other, there was no more restraints between them. This was the man he loved, he wasn't going to hide anything from him, he would let him see his most vulnerable side and deepest longing, because everything of him was his, totally his.

"Beautiful". Rido murmured, slipping purple lingerie totally off, different-colored orbs sweeping his little lover's naked body, admiring the smooth pale skin from head to toe, making Zero deeply blushed.

**-K & Z-**

Rain started pouring, thunders roaring, wind whirling on the sakura branches, threatening to take away their new leaves. Kaname was standing still under its shade, holding the bunch of larkspurs in his arms. He was waiting, no matter how long it took, not wanting to break his promise with the young boy. From this place he could look up to his precious' room, patiently waiting for a light on, thinking the boy might get back to his own room first and open the window to check if he was still here before running out under this heavy rain. And he wouldn't let him down. _I'll wait for you, Zero, no matter how long it takes._

**-K & Z-**

"This smooth skin…" Rido fondly caressed the boy's neck and shoulders. "… is mine."

His fingers went lower to the chest and stopped at those pink nipples. "These buds…" he pinched them teasingly, earning a small yelp from the boy. "… are mine."

"All of these…" his hands continued to wander along Zero's sides and traveled down to his hips.

"Aahhhh…" the boy moaned and arched his back.

"…mine to touch…" Rido's fingers finally traced to his lover's inner thigh, stopping at his balls to give them a gentle squeeze.

"…mine to fondle…" he rubbed the balls together with one hand, the other started to stroke the boy's erection.

"Haaahh… haaahh… Rido-sama…" those touches were too stimulating to handle, Zero threw both of his hands up to his king's dark hair.

"…mine to taste…." Rido's mouth surrounded the hard length, head bopping up and down first slowly then fast, Zero felt electricity flowing from his manhood to his whole body, he rocked his hips faster and held the pureblood's head tighter, pressure growing on the tip of his erection and it didn't take long for the virgin boy to shoot his juice inside his king's mouth.

"Rido-samaaaa…."

The pureblood swallowed all of his release, then rising up to look at the boy, his tongue seductively licked his own lips.

"Delicious."

He inserted his digits into his mouth and coated them with saliva mixed with his lover's juice. Zero winced, trying to hold the pain as a finger was pushed in his tight virgin hole. Rido quickly saw the boy's sore expression and stopped his movement.

"Please… don't stop." Lavender eyes looked at him passionately, encouraging him to continue, even though what he was now feeling was totally different than the pleasure he had so much enjoyed a minute before. With no knowledge of sex, Zero vaguely imagined the next step would give pleasure to his king, and wanted Rido to feel that great feeling which he had kindly given him before himself.

The pureblood took his bathrobe off, sturdy body came to sight with an imposing, rousing member "It will hurt at first, but you will love it later." he said with a breathy voice "I'll be gentle."

Zero nodded, trying to quiet his anxiety, heart beating fast in his chest, sweat dripping off his forehead. He didn't know what to expect, yet their closeness made him completely happy. The pureblood's male part nudged right at his entrance, arms on each of his sides to support the upper body. Zero grasped those strong arms tightly, looking at him with full of trust and dependence, ready for their intercourse.

A strange feeling grew increasingly as his body was parted open for his king. He gasped with daze, hands clutching, legs trembling uncontrollably "Haaahhhh... haaaahhhhh... Rido-sama!"

The pureblood laid tender kisses on his eyes, dotingly licking those nervous, salty tears away "You're wonderful, Zero! Your inside feels very good." Warm tongue slid to nibble his sensitive earlobe "I love you."

The boy held his hands up, holding around his king's neck "Rido-sama... I love you... I love you... I love you…"

Slow movements gradually eased his pain, generated pleasure from their connection. The pureblood's manhood hit some place deep inside his body, Zero arched with delight, Rido smiled, finally figuring out his little lover's sweet spot. He thrust faster to urge their climax, a hand reached down to stroke the boy's arousal.

"Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh… Rido-sama…"

Zero shot for the second time in his king's hand, satisfied moans turned more lustful, Rido felt his mind blowing up with strong sensation, and rocking harder inside him. It wasn't the first of his life, but his mind couldn't remember when the last time he had slept with a partner was. To love someone, to link their bodies together, to feel love soaking in hot embrace and heavy breaths was the most meaningful thing on this world. When his orgasm was coming, he quickly pulled out of his lover's body.

"Zero… Zerrrooo…" He called his name ardently and released his passion on the boy's stomach, then fell on top of him. They hugged and stayed like that for a while.

"Thank you for giving me your virginity, Zero." Rido smiled satisfactorily.

"You're welcome, Rido-sama." The boy replied. His king lied down next to him, once again tugging him to his arms.

"Rido-sama…" Zero asked shyly, breaking their silent loving moment.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you come inside me?"

This innocent question surprised him, Rido laughed and caressed his lover's hair. "A pureblood seed can make a male pregnant."

"Okay…" Zero snuggled closer to him, unconsciously revealing his neck to his king. In a corner of his mind, he wished one day the pureblood would want to have a baby with him.

**-K & Z-**

Rain made vision shorter, rain made hearts lonelier, rain made one smaller under the sky. Larkspurs cried in rain as the person they were waiting for had forgotten his promise. Larkspurs' tears or raindrops, wet petals shakily falling down, he had come to take them away from their field, but forgotten to bring them with him. Forgotten them… forgotten them… That window might not open tonight, Kaname didn't know why he's still standing there, holding the bunch of forgotten larkspurs, waiting… His clothes had been saturated with rain, there's an important thing he hadn't told Zero, he couldn't just leave…

**-K & Z-**

The newfound lovers were snuggling to each other on their warm bed, Rido silently inhaled the sweet scent of blood from his lover's neck, tiny veins under smooth pale skin tempting him, his tongue licked the skin by instinct, tracing the veins, his pants sending shivers to his little lover.

"Aaahhh…" the boy shuddered, closing his eyes, but tilting his sensitive neck to give better access for his king.

"Mmm…" Rido savored that sweet smell in between licks "Your blood smells delectable…"

"Aahhh…Rido-sama…" the boy moaned. "Your tongue... It made me feel so good… Aaahhh…"

"Zero…. I want to taste you…" The pureblood's tongue became more vigorous.

"Bite me, Rido-sama! My blood is yours!" the boy said while holding the back of his king's neck to press him to his own one.

"Are you sure, Zero?" Rido stopped to look at his little lover affectionately, his fangs started throbbing "You know what it means, don't you?"

"Yes, Rido-sama." Zero replied with confidence. Lavender orbs locked with discrepant ones to confirm his resolve. "Please bite me and make me one of your kinds. I want to be with you forever."

"Oh, Zero…. You don't know how much it means to me." Rido was absolutely pleased, he gave the boy a final, long, wet lick which created a feeling of half numbing, half tingling, then placed his sharp fangs on sensitive skin, gently sank them in bit by bit, slowly drawing that young, fresh blood. He was taking his time, sipping his little lover with small gulps while the boy writhed underneath him, arms still wrapping tightly around his neck. So delicate, so fragile… He could feel anxiety, pleasure and lots of love imbrued in that delicious crimson liquid, immensely, deeply than what he had ever tasted in Shizuka. _Just don't change your heart. Stay this way for me, stay this way forever, Zero!_ Not wanting to scare the boy in his first time, he decided to make it short and carefully extracted his fangs, licking the wounds until they stopped bleeding, thin skin finally grew to close them up.

"Your blood is tasty," The pureblood fixed a few locks of silver hair on his lover's face, cupping a hand on hot cheek, satisfied to see such an enjoyable expression "How are you feeling, my love?"

Zero entwined his fingers behind the pureblood's neck "I feel my body is changing inside out… I feel… hot… "

"My throat.." he stammered "… it's burning…."

"My gum…" his mouth gasped "… is aching…"

Rido smiled and traced his hand from the boy's cheek to his parted lips, long fingers caressed them seductively.

"Aahhh…." a moan escaped from those lips.

The pureblood inserted one finger to feel his lover's aching gum.

"It seems like your fangs are cutting through your gum" he smiled.

Index finger brushed the edge of white teeth, moving in circles under newborn, pointed fangs, suddenly pressed up, a blood drop leaked out, breaking on the tip of the finger, pervading a sacred scent. Pure blood… best blood…lavender orbs turned red with lust. Rido was extremely pleased.

"I like your honest reaction to my blood," desire filled up his voice "You've become like me now."

Bleeding finger kept teasing hungry tongue, the newborn vampire eagerly sucked it deeper to get as much of first-rate blood as possible, a disappointed sigh slipped off when the wound healed and that finger left his mouth, crimson orbs looked pleadingly at his creator.

"You want more?"

The ex-human was in so much blood lust that he was unable to answer, however, his wild look could clearly communicate his desire. Rido knowingly pushed him close to his neck. The boy's throat throbbed more agonizingly when his nostrils smelled that delicious blood hidden under his king's pale skin, crimson eyes widened, tongue licking inviting neck.

"Drink."

It's all Zero was waiting for, virgin fangs immediately plunged in for the first bite, head rose up from pillow, legs wrapped around waist, he clung to his king, clung to his holy blood, incredibly palatable liquid running down, abating the burning thirst in his throat, securing his condition, making sure he would stay a healthy D all his life. An ex-human would go insane without drinking from his creator. Rido certainly didn't want such an end to his lover, he turned him so that they could be together forever, and could give more pleasure to satisfy each other to the highest. First time was never skillful, yet he felt so happy when Zero held him tight, aggressively swallowed mouthfuls of his blood as if there was no tomorrow.

After a while, the boy stirred a little, hips unconsciously rocking to press his restored hardness against him. That natural movement excited Rido, he rubbed their erected crotch together and without warning sank his fangs back into the boy's neck, hands strolling all over his bare back, Zero paused, expecting to feel pain with that sudden act as a human's reflex, however, all he got was an abnormal pleasure which he had never thought a bite could give. They continued drinking from each other, their manhood became extremely hard. The pureblood's hands traveled down to his lover's hips, then moved to rub circles on his buttock.

Zero purred some nonsensical sound with elation, legs tightened around his king's waist, urging for more. Rido lowered him to the mattress, positioned his own member on the boy's puckered hole and abruptly slammed hard.

"Aahhhh..." Zero screamed in ecstasy. "Rido-sama... Aaahhh… Harder..."

The pureblood did as his lover wished, fangs still engaged with his neck.

"Aaahh..." Zero scrabbled his king's back as storms of pleasure jolted to his brain continuously.

"Aaahhhh... aaaahhhh… aaahhhh…"

Exciting scratches and yells encouraged Rido to thrust faster, hitting his lover's prostate over and over, and slowly removing his satiate fangs. When ejaculation was coming, he detached himself from the tight hole, continuing rushing orgasm by one hand, the other stroking his boy's arousal, pants got rapid, perspiration rolled on fiery bodies.

"Rido-samaaa..."

"Zerooo..."

The pureblood squirted on his lover's stomach where the boy had just finished shooting his own fluid. He threw his head back until all seeds were spent, then bending down to locked their lips for a long passionate kiss.

"I love you, Zero."

"I love you too, Rido-sama."

Some statement was never redundant, tonight they would like to say it countless times to make up for years of waiting, happiness shimmered in their impassioned eyes.

"Can I make love to you again?" The pureblood groaned.

"Yes, Rido-sama. You can make love to me as many times as you want. I am all yours."

Rido felt absolute bliss. It might be too greedy, crazy, covetous, but they weren't going to stop. Skin to skin, blood to blood, they had become one, he couldn't wait to get back to the heaven of love and pleasure.

"Are you ready, my love?"

"Yes, Rido-sama." Zero smiled and opened his legs wide, ready to embrace his king lover "Please take me. I would like you to make love to me all night."

**-K & Z-**

People said rain has no scent because water was odorless. Human sense of smell was probably too faint or nobody took time to stay with a rain to find out its secrets. As a matter of fact, rain carried a varied aroma of this world, as wind traveled throughout numerous territories, drawing all kinds of fragrances to mixture them with raindrops from the midair. Each of those inconsiderate drops which landing obliviously everywhere had the scent of pollens, scent of buds, scent of fruits, mountains, oceans, desserts… On his way coming back here this time, Kaname had thought it would be a significant day for both of them as he was going to make his proposal. On his 16th birthday, he had turned down all suggestions for engagement, saying he was waiting for his underage lover. Five years had he been patiently cultivating their relationship to make Zero feel quite comfortable, secure and enjoy their company. Since they came from opposite sides, he didn't want to confess too early and risk of worrying the boy that he was forced to do something against his will or what had been given were conditional. With time, his sincerity must have convinced Zero, tonight Kaname decided to reveal his true feeling and move their relationship to the higher level. However, he wasn't the only one who wanted it.

A subtle scent of blood followed wind to blow in his face. A familiar human one. Though never drunk from his precious, they had spent a lot of time together, Kaname had many times held the boy in his arms, sneakily sniffing that desirous scent. When younger, he even had had to make sure not feeing hungry if Zero was around. Although his own blood was considered the best, he had only been craving for that ordinary human one, and had been saving all of his own for him. Tonight the boy's blood had been shed. Kaname was about to run toward the direction which it was emerging to check his precious, but then he remembered Zero was with Rido in his royal chamber, it shouldn't be a serious injury. In addition, vague scent indicated that the boy wasn't bleeding hard, yet it continued bleeding as if his wound still hadn't been treated. That was the longest minute in the young pureblood's life, he wondered what was going on, whether Rido was there with him or not. Feet once again moved forward to see his precious, suddenly another scent broke out from a raindrop on his cold cheek. Pure blood, the Kuran particular one.

Who said rain had no scent? Inconsiderate drops carried strong scent of rivers, scent of streams and scent of… tears. Rain from the midair, rain on his face, rain from those sorrowful eyes, rain in his heart. He slowly pulled out a purple velvet square box in his pant pocket, with the same hand managed to open it. This ring… had become meaningless…

_I should have known this would happen, but I was too blind in my own dream. You have always looked at Oji-san in __**that **__way. Now I understand why you often had a finger cut when cooking. It's not an accident, is it?_

**-K&Z-**

Kaname retreated from his uncle's study after a long conversation. Although he had already been an adult and could make his own decisions, Rido was his senior, the head of the Kurans, so he must explain what he would like to do and get his approval, especially for important issues. They might not be close to each other, Rido could never replace his father, yet the king truly concerned about him and was willing to be his support anytime which made Kaname sincerely grateful. To convince him of his plan was difficult, however, the hardest part was to see Zero. They hadn't met for two weeks since that rainy night. Forgotten larkspurs had been left under the sakura tree. His feet brought him out of the place where his heart was broken, yet the loss feeling still chased him everywhere. That night he lost an invaluable thing which had never belonged to him.

After pulling the doors close, Kaname turned around and saw his precious leaning on the wall, smiling with him. He looked guilty for breaking his promise, yet happiness sparkled brightly on his face. When one was in love, he was more beautiful. Lavender eyes more charming, silver hair more shining. His different aura reminded him that his precious was also a vampire now, blood scent became much sweeter as it had been blended with his pureblood lover.

"I'm waiting for you." Zero said softly.

If only those words could have a deeper meaning. Kaname managed to smile back. The boy must have heard about his visit and came here to meet him. _At least he does care…_ Kaname didn't know he was trying to comfort or delude himself, but he felt happy every time Zero showed a sign that he did think about him. He didn't come last weekend, giving both of them more time to digest what had just happened in their lives, Zero to accept love, joy, happiness and reposition himself in his new role, he to relinquish all dreams, hopes, desires and withdraw from the scene before losing his composure and complicating things.

"I'm sorry for not spending my birthday with you as we promised. Rido-sama kept me for a long time, I could only come tomorrow afternoon and see the flowers there. I'm sorry, Kaname, I didn't mean to make you sad."

They walked along the corridor side by side, Zero's voice was gentle, his look as lavender and honest as before, yet he had grown up. From the way he talked, the way he conveyed himself, he was no longer a young, innocent boy who Kaname had been used to think about. Only two weeks, his precious had become quite attractive and unreachable.

"It's okay, Zero. Oji-san must have a very important reason to keep you that long." The pureblood spotted a new ring on his ear, somehow guessing who had given it to him and what was it for. However, he wasn't going to act as a curious friend to ask about it. That night he wanted to give him a ring as well, but his wasn't the one chosen, Zero would never see it.

"Yes, he said he loves me… he and I… we…." It was too embarrassed to continue, the boy failed to word what he wanted to say. His face bowed down, trying to hide the blush.

"I know. I could smell his blood and yours from there." The pureblood's voice was too quiet as if those words were cutting himself. They stopped at a corner.

Zero turned away, not knowing what he should speak in this situation. "I'm sorry…" He murmured. It was unclear, it wasn't what he thought. But what else could he tell his best friend? He couldn't let Kaname know he had realized how the pureblood felt for him, but unable to return his feeling, because he loved another man. If nothing had happened last night, he would never admit his love to Rido with anyone. He knew who he was, and had already felt happy to be the king's personal attendant for all his life. All this was a matter of heart, he just couldn't explain properly.

"It's really okay, Zero. I know how much you love each other..." Kaname understood what his precious thought and didn't want to make their situation more awkward. The coming words would be a lie, but necessary for both of them, it would assure the boy to not feeling bad for him as everything would be fine if one could manage to say it, he just hoped his lie wasn't too obvious "…and I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Kaname." Zero scanned his best friend's face with appreciation. They had only been friends, there was no promise, no proposal, time would help the pureblood to forget him, or at least he would convince himself that the pureblood would forget him and find happiness with someone else. He's thankful that Kaname kept his confession back to keep their close friendship.

They resumed walking to the staircase, leisurely stepping down.

"I'm leaving the country tomorrow."

"Why?" Zero grabbed his hand in amazement.

Normally, the pureblood would held his back and pulled him to an embrace, but today he wasn't reacting that way. They're still best friends, it's unchanged, but something had been changed. Zero was now his uncle's. Being close to him, touching him would only hurt his feeling more. One week before Kaname had made up his mind, parting would be better for them, he couldn't keep acting as if this shattered hope didn't affect him while in reality it's destroying his heart "I've found a big chance to start my business abroad."

"But I don't want to be separated from you, Kaname. You are my very special friend." It might sound selfish, yet it was totally honest. They had been together since Zero lost his family. Never in his life he wanted to experience another separation. The pureblood must have forgotten he had promised to be there with him always when they were younger. All off a sudden, Zero found his eyes stingy.

"I'm sorry. I can't miss this opportunity, since it's very important for my future."

Since when they didn't look at each other while talking. Kaname didn't want his precious to find out he was going to cry. He stepped faster and reached the ground first, Zero still stood right at his place, looking after him sadly.

"Okay, I wish you success, Kaname!" He whispered. He would surely miss this friend a lot, but would let him go to look for his own happiness. This place held all memories of their years of growing up, Zero would stay and maintain them, the sakura tree, the fields of wild flowers, their horses, their song… _One day, maybe you will return…_

"Take care of yourself, and be happy with Oji-san."

Kaname didn't look back, because he knew he wouldn't be able to go if seeing those lavender eyes begging him to stay. Their distance got further little by little. A hesitance grew in his heart behind the open door which suddenly turned heavy in this moment. He tightened his grip on the handle, gathering all will to pull it shut.

_Say you love me every waking moment,  
Coz you know I do  
Anywhere you go let me go too_

_**-to be continued-**_


	4. Farewell

_Hello Everyone, it's been one year. We apologize to keep you waiting for such a long time *Hides in a corner* A lot of things had been going on; Gwen has stopped writing this story and Irmina has been busy with RL issues, but thanks to **Violetkisses**__ we could finally finish this chapter, and of course the story :)_

_ This chapter onward will be written by **Irmina** and **Violet**__**kisses**,and we will try our best to update regularly. Thank you for everyone who has been reviewing and faithfully following this story, we hope you will continue to support us. _

******Disclaimer**: _Vampire Knight_ and the characters belong to Matsuri Hino.

**Warnings: **AU, yaoi, intense rape and violence, blood. Please prepare a box of tissue._  
_

**Plot:** Irmina

**Written by:** Irmina and Violetkisses

* * *

**Song 4: Farewell**

Full moon proudly outstood in the dark sky, spreading its translucent illumination through the glass window of the king's chamber, reflecting two shady, beautiful figures expressing their love for each other in front of a floor to ceiling mirror on the wall.

"Aahh... Rido-...sama..."

The younger's head leaned against the strong chest behind him, his fingers clutched the muscular arms tightening around his waist as his lover's lips showered passionate kisses on his delicate neck down to his shoulder blade, his buttocks rocked in a slow steady rhythm in response to the warm shaft moving inside of him. Beautiful Phoebe coated a pearly hue on his smooth, pale skin, and highlighted his flushed face. His lover's experienced touches and kisses always sent fire throughout his body, igniting the burning desire to express his deep love for him. Oh God, how much he loved the strong, beautiful man holding him.

"Zero… my love…"

Rido groaned in between kisses, the younger's unrestrained passion intensified his craving to own him to the fullest. Each day his ex-human continued to mesmerize him through words and actions especially when they made love, making him feel young again, making him feel whole again. And before he knew it, his love for Zero had grown deeper. So deep that if one day he would wake up without Zero by his side, he would surely die. He had never been so happy in his entire life. After Shizuka left him, he really thought he would never be able to feel happiness again. But God was he wrong. He was so wrong. Zero always seemed to prove him wrong.

One of his hands travelled up Zero's smooth chest until it reached the pink bud and gave it a pinch, earning a pleasured yelp from the boy. That hand moved higher to the left side of the boy's neck and gently traced soothing circles on the bare skin. For six months, he had wanted to mark that skin, not only to let everyone know that he owned Zero but also to chain the boy to him. He couldn't trust Zero just yet. The boy was still young and he was afraid Zero would one day have a change of heart and walk away from him. Moreover, his bad experience with Shizuka added to his insecurities. Her departure from his life left a big wound to his heart that he once vowed never to love another again. But again, Zero proved him wrong.

A sudden sense of possessiveness compelled Rido to tighten his embrace. Zero found it hard to breath but didn't say anything. He didn't want to upset his lover and continued rocking his hips.

"I love you Zero, you are mine, and I want to mark you as such." Rido was so desperate, so very desperate. He wanted – no, _needed _to have Zero right now. At this exact moment, he wanted to completely possess the boy who haunted his every waking thought and his every dream.

Lavender orbs caught mismatched eyes gazing at him intently through their reflection in the mirror, and he flushed at the intensity. Those eyes never fail to make him weak in the knees.

"Yes, Rido-sama. I am yours. I will always be yours. Please mark me as such."

Zero reached out to the hand on his neck and pressed it to his skin without hesitation. He knew that his lover didn't trust him yet but he also knew that time would change that. He would show his savior just how much he loved him, just how much he needed him, just how much he craved for him. And he would stay by this man's side forever and ever and ever because there was no other place he would rather be than in his beloved's arms. And if a bite was what it took to seal their future together, then so be it. He would proudly wear Rido's mark for everyone to see.

Rido clasped his hand as his talons elongated, blood dripped from his grazed palm, staining the unblemished skin.

"This is going to hurt," he said softly, not wanting to scare his sweet, sweet lover away.

Zero bit his lower lip as a sharp talon pierced his skin, spilling his blood and mixing it with Rido's pure one. His neck burned when the talon moved deeper, carving a rose shape that was known as the Kuran's mark of ownership. His whole body convulsed from the intense pain, his grip on Rido's arm tightened. Crimson liquid slowly penetrated through the mark and its color gradually faded, a beautiful light purple rose tattoo now adorned his slender neck.

Rido retracted his talons and held Zero's chin, mismatched eyes admiring his handy work.

"You will look beautiful with long hair, Zero." He kissed the boy's hair lovingly, combing his fingers through the smooth and silky hair.

"I will grow my hair for you, Rido-sama."

Rido smiled as he continued moving in a slow steady rhythm, kissing the fresh mark tenderly then passionately.

"Ngghhhhh….." a moan escaped Zero's lips. That particular spot had become so very sensitive. His hand reached out the back of Rido's head and held it close to his tattooed neck, wanting to feel his lover's lips on him.

Rido understood the gesture and sucked vigorously. He released Zero's waist and caressed the smooth skin along his lover's stomach until it reached the erect shaft, wrapping his fingers around it and pumping it.

"Aaahh… Rido-sama… I love you… I love you…" Zero moved his hips in a circle.

The boy's reaction excited Rido, he pumped faster and thrust harder, feeling bliss as Zero's tight wall squeezed his manhood.

"Zero… my beautiful Zero… You are mine and mine _alone_…"

"Haahh… yes…ngh.. Rido-sama… I'm yours…yours alone."

The lovers rocked ardently in sync, their climax approaching. Rido slightly pulled back until the head of his manhood was almost out, and pushed in deeply, hitting Zero's prostate with so much passion that the silverette came in his hand.

"Rido-sama…!"

"Zero…!"

Rido shouted his lover's name before pulling out and shooting his cum on Zero's buns. Holding his lover to his chest tightly, he gently tilted Zero's head to the side so his mark of ownership would be more visible in the mirror.

"Who do you belong to, Zero?" He asked ever so softly, his voice holding a tint of possessiveness. "Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you, Rido-sama." Zero said with shy confidence, a blush staining his cheek.

A satisfied smile decorated Rido's face. With the visible mark, Zero now had no choice but to stay with him forever. _Forever._ Nobody wanted to keep someone who already had the mark of ownership, after all. Especially if it was a Kuran's…_especially if it was a Kuran's mark._

"Yes. You belong to me, Zero. Your mind, your body, your soul; all of them belong to me. You are mine. Never forget that."

"I will never forget that, Rido-sama... I am yours for as long as I live…" _For as long as I live._

**-K & Z-**

A touch of dark decorated the morning sky and a black Mercedes was cruising along the stillness of the sleeping forest. On the back seat were a petite brunette girl and a silver-haired boy, chatting. The petite brunette was excited to see her boyfriend; the boy, on the other hand, was happy to be able to help his friend but also anxious, wanting the ride to be over soon. His eyes were looking blankly at the perky brunette girl as if he was paying attention to her ramblings, but his mind was somewhere else….somewhere else.

_Two hours ago after dinner, Rido said that he needed to prepare for his week-long trip and wouldn't be sleeping with him. After a passionate round of love making and wishing him a safe travel, Zero retired to his room and changed to his pajamas. Not feeling the least bit sleepy, he decided to finish reading his favorite book in his bed. He loved reading romance novels because he could often relate with the stories. He had always thought his love for Rido would never be returned, but the impossible happened and now, they were inseparable. He couldn't be any happier and he wouldn't ask for more. He was content with what Rido had given him – food, shelter, and most of all love. He would never, ever leave him, and he would eagerly wait for Rido's return because he had promised to take Zero for a weekend getaway next week. He was very excited._

_A soft knock interrupted his quiet thoughts. Zero eagerly put his book down and went to the door, thinking Rido changed his mind and would invite him to his room. To say he was disappointed when he saw Yuuki before him and not Rido was an understatement. But he still forced himself to let out a small smile for his friend, Yuuki. _

"_Yuuki-sama, you dressed up."_

"_Yes," Yuuki said, he red brown eyes were sparkling, her skin glowing, making the pink silk dress on her all the more exquisite. "Aido and I are having a short vacation. And you, mister, are going to accompany me to his house right now."_

"_Why do you need me to accompany you?" __Zero asked, his voice filled with worry. Rido might still come back for the night and if he found out Zero was not in his room…_

"_Because if you come with me then no one will suspect that I am staying with Aido. They will think that we're just going out for a little while and will come back soon. Please, Zero." She begged, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. It was clear that she really wanted to see her lover. "You have been our ally since we started dating. Won't you help us this time too? Please?"_

_Zero sighed. He could never find it in his heart to refuse Yuuki. Not only had the girl been kind to him since the day he lived in the castle, she was also the king's niece and it would be impolite of him to deny any request from a Royal family member. Yuuki__ and Aido always met secretly whenever Aido and his parents visited the castle to sell clothing for the Royal family, and Zero was the one who gave Aido a servant's uniform and brought him to meet Yuuki in her chambers. Sometimes he wondered what would happen if Rido ever found out Yuuki was dating a commoner. He had heard that a Princess should marry a Prince. He was sure that Rido wouldn't be pleased, and would be angry with him for helping Yuuki keep her love affair a secret. _

"_Can't you wait until Rido-sama has left the castle?" _

_Zero was really afraid Rido would change his mind and look for him before departing, and thought of the possibilities that would follow if Rido found out he was out with Yuuki. Angering Rido was the last thing Zero had in mind. Not only because he loved him, but also because he wouldn't be able to live if Rido ignored him or turned cold to him, or even worse banish him from the castle. He just couldn't imagine a world without Rido._

"_I can't. Aido can't book the flight tomorrow and didn't want to waste a day waiting, so we are going to leave tonight."_

_Zero sighed and __silently prayed that Rido wouldn't look for him until he returned.  
_  
_"Okay," he said reluctantly. "Give me two minutes to change." _

A warm touch on his hand interrupted his thoughts. Zero looked at the girl beside him who was looking at him with adoration and gratitude. He tilted his head in question, prompting a warm smile on Yuuki's lips.

"Thank you, Zero. You have done so much for me and Aido. You are the best friend a girl like me could ever have. Here, as a sign of my thanks, I would like to give this to you." Yuuki took Zero's upturned hand as she turned it over and placed her most prized possession on it.

Zero gasped, his eyes widening as he saw the beautiful jewelry on his palm. "But Yuuki! I can't accept this! This is your mother's necklace, isn't it?"

Yuuki's eyes softened, "It is. But it's not like I'm just giving it to _anyone. _I'm giving it to _you_, Zero, whom my uncle loves dearly. You're family. Please accept it." She pleaded, squeezing Zero's hand gently.

Zero nodded and smiled with gratitude, his heart filled with so much warmth as he returned the squeeze gently. "Thank you, Yuuki. I will treasure it forever."

A sudden deafening noise startled the two teenagers, smiles turned to panic as they witnessed a flock of a hundred bats surrounded the car. They knew exactly what was happening. Rido had found them and they could do nothing but watch the webbed wings of the bats flapping strongly as an overpowering presence suddenly filled the air. The bats were chasing their car with lightning speed, determined not to give the vehicle a chance to escape. The flapping noise grew stronger, louder, obviously telling the passengers that they were close now. So painfully close. Then there was silence. The bats landed on the windows, slowly enveloping Zero and his companions in complete darkness. Both teenagers were terrified as they saw blazing crimson eyes gazing intently through the windows, sending chills down their spines.

Yuuki threw herself on Zero, who instinctively embraced her protectively, as the bats covered the driver's view, making him lose control and slam against a tree with so much force that it caused the windows to shatter. Zero hugged Yuuki's small and trembling body tightly, trying his best to protect Yuuki from the pieces of broken window.

All the bats flew up and gathered together, slowly taking the shape of a familiar vampire human. Rido appeared, the bats circling him while some perched on his shoulders, flapping their strong pair of wings. Mismatched eyes slowly opened, their furious gaze landing on the trembling figures of his niece and his lover. They were both wrapped in each others' arms, hugging each other like there was no tomorrow, hugging each other like they were long lost lovers, hugging each other like they were keeping a _secret._

The furious king reached out to pull the car door forcefully. He grabbed Zero's arm and roughly pulled him out of the car, dragging Yuuki with him. Surprised, the girl lost her balance and her bottom met the ground. A painful cry escaped Zero's lips when Rido threw him against the trunk. He heard his bones crack from the impact and he whimpered. God, his back hurt so much. He must have broken a rib or two. The pain was intense. It was unbearable. But it was nothing compared to the shock of what Rido did to him. Rido hurt him! Rido, his love, his savior, his everything, hurt him!

"Where are you going?" Rido hissed, his mismatched eyes screaming murder. He was angry. No, that was an understatement. He was seething. The moment he saw Yuuki's hand touch Zero's, his blood boiled. The bloodlust was overwhelming. He needed to spill blood but it was not for drinking. No, it was to hurt, to kill, to _murder_. .

"_Where are you going, Zero?" _Rido asked once again but the pain and shock made Zero unable to speak. Rido had always been kind and gentle to him, so to see his violent side was quite a shock. His fear multiplied; what he had been afraid of had come true. Rido had caught them.

"We're going to Yori's birthday party," Yuuki lied and it was wrong. She knew she had to tell the truth. But if she did, then Aido would be punished. Her lover would get hurt and she could not bear to see him in pain. She loved Aido so much that she would lie to his uncle just for him. But Yuuki was scared. She was beyond terrified. She had never seen her uncle so mad before. And it made her doubt her actions. Maybe she shouldn't have lied. But what's done was done. She couldn't back out now and get out of this situation unscathed.

Rido turned towards Yuuki, his eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Didn't you attend her birthday party last month?"

"Eh..Ahh. Her father's birthday party. Yes, we're going to her father's birthday party," Yuuki started to panic and fidget as she lied once again. Please, please, please. Don't make her uncle see through her lie. Don't make her uncle see through her-

"The congressman? But he will be in the meeting with me, and he's already there, Yuuki." Rido was angry. He was so angry that he didn't notice his grip on Zero's arm grow stronger, bruising the boy and breaking his bones. Zero screamed but Rido paid it no mind. Yuuki was lying to him. _They_ were lying to him. These imbeciles dare lie to _him_, the King!

Rido watched Yuuki gripping her dress tightly, eyes wide as she saw Zero squirm and cry from the pain. She was obviously thinking of another lie to feed him. The nerve of his niece.

"We-w-we're actually seeing some f-friends..." Yuuki stuttered as her uncle's furious gaze met her scared ones. She didn't know what she was saying anymore. She was so scared. She had to get out of this situation. She had to get Zero out of this situation. This was all her fault, all her fault. But she could not find the courage to tell the truth. She could not find the courage to put Aido in danger.

"And who are they, my dear niece?" Rido asked softly, but the softness of his voice did not conceal the anger and fury in them. He reached out to grip Yuuki, only to be stopped by his lover's pleas.

"Don't. Rido-sama, don't. Don't hurt Yuuki please. _Please, Rido-sama._."

Rido's fangs elongated, his face twisted in fury. He didn't know it was possible for him to get any more angry. But he was. _He was_. Zero, _his_ lover, was protecting his…his…his _mistress_! The word seemed to make Rido all the more angry. His Zero was really cheating on him with his own niece. How dare he! How dare they!

"Are you really just going to meet some friends, Yuuki? Or are you two trying to elope together? Tell me! Tell me why your maids were so afraid when I asked them where and what you were doing! _Tell me._" The pureblood king demanded.

Yuuki fell silent. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't admit the truth that they were not eloping. She was too terrified to speak. And her uncle would without a doubt not believe her if she denied the accusations, because a boy and a girl going out together while they were supposed to be sleeping like everyone else indeed gave the impression of an eloping couple. But they were not. God, they were really not. How could her uncle think that? She could never betray him. _Zero_ would never betray him. So how? How could he really believe that? Yuuki was so afraid. But she wasn't afraid for her lover now. She was afraid for both herself and Zero. She feared her uncle and she feared for their lives.

"Since when have you had an affair with Zero, Yuuki? You know that he is mine!"

Tears fell down Yuuki's cheeks, causing Rido to misunderstand. He thought Yuuki was feeling guilty, that she was guilty of the accusations, that she was really having an affair with Zero.

"You misunderstood, Rido-sama!" Zero spoke up, trying to save all of them from this horrible misunderstanding. "We're not having an affair! Believe me, Rido-sama. I love you, _only you_."

Rido glared. Zero's denial was already expected. Every unfaithful lover always says the same thing. He had heard it before from Shizuka. He would not fall for the same trick again. He would not let this filthy ex-human lead him around like a stupid dog.

But it hurt. It hurt to know that he wasn't enough for Zero. It hurt to know that behind his back, the person he loved the most was playing around with his niece, _his own niece_. He was angry, he was disappointed, he was hurting but most of all, he was heartbroken. How could they do this to him? How could _Zero_ do this to him? After all he's done, after giving everything he had to the boy, this was what he got. _This_ was what he got!

He should have learned his lesson with Shizuka. He should have learned that all of them were the same. They were all unfaithful, lying and conniving scums. They would all betray him someday. They would all throw his love away someday. They would all hurt him someday. He should've learned his lesson with Shizuka. Because if he did, he would have been spared from the intense pain his heart was feeling right now.

It was a good thing he called for Zero before he left. Because if he didn't, he would have never found out about what was happening behind his back. When the maid told him Zero wasn't in, he paid it no mind. He thought Zero just went out for a walk, sad because he thought he wouldn't be able to sleep with him. So while he waited for his lover's return, Rido opted to visit Yuuki, but the servants said she wasn't in either. When Rido heard that, he became suspicious so he prodded. Finally, after an hour of interrogation, the servants finally gave in. Yuuki was with Zero, Zero was with Yuuki. They didn't know where. But Rido could swear that at that moment, he saw nothing but red.

Rido closed his distance with Zero, his right hand reaching towards the silver-haired boy's left ear, fondling the earring that adorned it.

"Thanks to this earring I was able to track you down, and guess what I found? Both of you were holding hands, and when the car crashed, you embraced her! And you say you don't have an affair? When everything I have witnessed says otherwise?"

"No! Rido-sama, I-"

SLAP!

Zero felt his tears well up as a stinging pain hit his cheeks.

"I thought you loved me, Zero! I trusted you! But what did you do? You have an affair with my niece behind my back!"

Tears flowed heavily from Zero's amethyst eyes, his eyes begging Rido to believe him.

"Rido-sama, please! It's a misunderstanding! I have never betrayed you. I would never betray you!" Zero begged with a trembling voice, hoping that his pleas would be heard. But Rido refused to listen. His blood red eyes were now murderous.

Sharp claws suddenly tore Zero's white silk shirt in one motion, causing multiple slashes on his pale chest.

"Aaaaahhh….!"

Zero gave a piercing cry, his hands unconsciously reached out to touch his painful wound in an attempt to lessen the pain but Rido wouldn't let him. The mad king held both his hands over his head, pushing them tightly against the window until the glass beneath him shattered. Some broken pieces cut those small hands, blood oozed out heavily.

"No… Zero…." Yuuki whispered, both her hands covered her mouth, red-brown orbs were terrified, she instantly wished she hadn't insisted on seeing Aido before Rido left. Because of her selfishness, Zero was getting hurt.

Rido cried his heart out, growling as the talons of his free hand slashed Zero's bleeding chest repeatedly.

"Why Zero, why did you betray me? You know how much I love you... I have done everything for you... yet this is how you repay me?"

The silverette's cheeks were wet with uncontrolled tears, "Rido-sama… I have never betrayed you! Please… believe me..."

"Then why are you with her? Why are you holding her necklace? Why are you embracing her? Tell me, Zero. Why?"

Zero remained silent and Rido became angrier, "After everything I've done for you! I thought your heart and your body only belong to me...But you…You and Yuuki dare to betray me!"

Rido released his hold on Zero's wrist and turned him around, the boy's injured chest met the trunk, and an invisible chain was keeping his lover's bloody hands above his head. A blood whip extracted from his right hand and he started to whip Zero's back mercilessly, cracking more bones, and the unblemished skin was now covered with ugly marks and blood.

"Just a week ago you said you belong to me. You said you are mine for as long as you live. I should have known it was a lie! How dare you promised loyalty to me while having an affair with _my own niece_ behind my back! You scum are all the same!" Rido's voice was trembling in sadness and anger.

WHIP!

WHIP!

Yuuki silently cried, tears flowed freely down her cheeks, her whole body was trembling from immense shock. She had never seen this side of her uncle. She had _never _imagined her uncle could be this violent. She suddenly regretted dragging Zero into this. She was overwhelmed with guilt. Zero was hurt and in great pain because of her selfishness.

WHIP!

WHIP!

"Rido-sama…! Ahhh… hurts…!" Zero cried out from the top of his lungs until he got too weak to make any sound, his mind was blown up with the pain, but a sentence kept chanting in his heart, "I love you… Rido-sama! Believe me… _please_!"

Rido was too hurt and angry to stop. The betrayal was too much. To think that all of Zero's love for him was a lie, it was just too much!

"Why Zero..? Why...?"

WHIP!

"Why did you break my heart…?"

WHIP!

"Why did you betray me?"

Zero's back had become unrecognizable as it was completely covered with blood. And the sight excited Rido. He slashed the remaining of Zero's clothing with his blood whip, the tattered articles slid to the ground, exposing the boy's lower body.

Rido retracted his whip and turned Zero towards him, pushing Zero's chest so his bleeding back touched the trunk.

Zero cried out in pain. His back! His back hurt so much. It felt like sharp fire was burning and scorching his skin. He had never felt so pained in his life. Even what Shizuka did to him could not compare to the pain he was feeling right now. Zero sobbed. His body hurt. His back hurt. But his heart, the pain was more intense than his body and back combined.

Rido placed both his taloned hands on Zero's thighs and pushed them toward the trunk, spreading the boy's legs until nothing was left to the imagination. Without warning Rido thrust his length inside Zero with all his might, breaking the boy's inside, blood dripping to the ground from the boy's hole.

"Aaarrghhh!" Zero screamed in pain. _The pain… it was unbearable! Sex, it wasn't supposed to hurt! _

Unrestrained tears marred Zero's face. He bit his lower lip until it bled. Zero was deeply hurt both physically and emotionally. He could understand that Rido was angry at him because he misunderstood and thought Zero was cheating on him. So Zero thought it was fine for Rido to whip him endlessly. Zero thought whipping was an expression of anger, whipping was to give pain, so he could take it. But sex…sex was an expression of love, sex was to give pleasure, sex was to be one with someone special to you. It shouldn't happen in anger, it shouldn't be done to inflict pain! So in a vague thought, Zero didn't want to be punished with rape, it wasn't right. Though it was painful, Zero felt that he was loved. But what Rido was doing crushed his heart. Why was he raping him? He knew Rido couldn't find any pleasure from this session, he must be hurt profoundly, and perhaps it was really his fault. But then he thought Rido was thinking he had betrayed him, it wasn't a normal mistake. In Rido's thought, Zero didn't truly love him, and took advantage of his love, so his punishment became harsh. Zero was trying to defend Rido and his deed, trying to explain what Rido was doing to him was acceptable, and he won't hate Rido because of that he shouldn't hide anything from Rido, he was wrong, he had got Rido angry.

Zero opened his eyes when he felt a drop on his lips, Rido's tear, tasting bitter on his tongue, he had made Rido cry. He had made the man he loved the most cry. He wanted to hold Rido in his arms and show him how much he loved him, lessen his lover's pain, but his wrists were 'chained' to the window. He was helpless and weak. Rido looked at him with mournful eyes, thrusting harder into him. Zero wrapped his legs around Rido, pulling him closer.

"I love you Rido sama! Please hurt me as much as you please! Sweet or rough, being close to you like this make me happy."

"This is our last time. Starting tomorrow you will be sleeping with other men." Rido said as he moved roughly inside Zero.

Zero was terrified, "No! Rido-sama..! Please...! I love you! I love you! I only want you..." Zero was afraid. Was Rido really going to throw him away and make him a whore? Was Rido really going to abandon him because of this horrible misunderstanding? Surely not, right? Rido loved him. Rido would never abandon him…or so he wanted to believe because as he looked at Rido's furious and pained eyes, he knew Rido was not lying.

"Silence!"

Rido gripped Zero's hair and thrust as deep and hard as he could, hitting Zero's prostate until it was about to burst.

"You want to seduce my niece? You think I will let a dirty boy like you touch my precious niece? You think you still can be able to protect a girl, to be a husband when your body has been so used to being fucked like this? Whores like you can only get pleasure from spreading these legs wide to service other men."

Zero screamed as Rido came inside him. When Rido slowly pulled out, blood and semen came out from Zero's tortured hole. Rido felt pain for hurting Zero, but his heartache overcame the pain. He 'released' Zero's wrists and the boy fell harshly to the ground.

Zero, severely battered and bleeding, was struggling to push himself off the ground.

"Kill… me…," he said with a weak voice as he pleaded Rido to end his life. Death…he would rather die than live without Rido. He would rather die than sleep with men other than Rido! He slowly looked up, a broken look in his teary eyes. "If you don't want me anymore... then ... kill me...! Kill me...! Please!"

Violet met blue and red orbs, those eyes that used to look at him with love were now looking at him with cold disgust.

"Death is too easy as a punishment for you. The only suitable punishment for your infidelity is to sell your body to satisfy other men."

Rido picked Zero up and 'opened' the trunk, throwing the boy inside and shut the trunk. He looked to his side and saw Yuuki seating on the ground with a blank expression.

Yuuki was in a state of shock. What she saw…Zero in so much pain, Zero suffering. And to know that she was the cause of his pain, to know that her cowardliness and selfishness was the cause of Zero's pain was too much for her. If only she had not asked Zero to accompany her, if only she just told her uncle the truth, if only she was brave enough to save Zero, then maybe…maybe…but it was too late for regrets. The damage had been done. And now, Zero was being abandoned because of her.

"Yuuki," Yuuki was snapped out of her thoughts as the authoritative voice of her uncle called her. She watched as his uncle walked towards the car, passing her without giving a glance. Yuuki slowly stood up, following her uncle like a docile doll and sat on the backseat next to his uncle.

"To the Bloody Rose House," Rido instructed the driver and sat back, his eyes closed.

They rode in silence. Rido was too lost in his own thoughts to bother filling the silence. What happened today was taxing on him. Not only on his body, but also on his heart. When Shizuka left him, he was hurt and heartbroken but it was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. Zero….he seriously thought that Zero would be different, that he could finally find love and happiness. But it seemed like everything was a lie. Everything was a sweet little lie.

Lying in complete darkness, Zero sobbed. Every part of his body hurt. Not an inch was left unscathed. Every part of him was bloody, bruised, broken. But the pain, he could have endured it. It was only physical pain. Time would heal the wounds and eventually, the scars. But the emotional pain he was feeling, it was something Zero was afraid time would not heal. He never thought the day would come when his savior would abandon him. But lo and behold, it had come. He didn't want to believe it but he knew there was no use denying himself of what was about to come. Rido thought he cheated on him and this was his punishment. Of course he knew he could save himself. If he just explained and told Rido the truth, the pureblood king might still accept him. But Yuuki…he could never betray her. He promised her that he would forever keep her relationship with Aido a secret and he would take that secret to the grave. Even if it hurt. Even if it hurt.

But could he really? Could he really give up his happiness, his savior for a secret affair?

The choice was already taken away from him as they arrived at their destination. The car stopped, and the driver opened the door for his master. Rido slowly stepped out and saw the owner of the house, Asato Ichijou, greeting him.

"Rido-sama," the noble placed his right palm on his left chest and bowed.

Rido walked toward the back of the car and opened the trunk, revealing the pitiful form of his ex-lover. He was lying on his side in a fetal position, his skin was very pale and it was covered with dried blood. He was very weak from the blood loss. The boy looked at Rido in fear.

"This bitch has betrayed me. Death is too easy for him. I want you to give him a suitable punishment."

Yes, death was too much for Zero's infidelity. He wanted to break Zero in every way possible. He wanted to taint the pure and beautiful soul that this boy possessed. He wanted to make him suffer, to make him filthy with the hands of different men touching him. Zero thought he wasn't enough to satisfy his sexual needs. So now, he was going to give Zero what he wanted: a life of a whore.

"Understood, Rido-sama. I will try my best not to disappoint your trust."

Ichijou lifted Zero up from the trunk and helped him stand on the ground next to him. Zero's legs were very weak, but he tried hard to keep standing. When he saw Rido walking back to the car he kneeled to the ground, his arms were reaching for Rido's retreating back.

"Rido-sama… _please_… take me with you…!" he was pleading with all his heart. "I can't live without you. Rido-sama…"

Rido ignored his ex-lovers plea. Before the door closed, he heard Zero's faint cry.

"I love you, Rido-sama... If I endure everything you give, you will trust me, won't you? I will be waiting for you to take me back…"

When Rido got back to the car, Ichijou bowed and put a hand on his opposite shoulder. "Good night, Rido-sama. Please drive safe!"

Zero bitterly watched his one and only love leave. Rido was really going to leave him. Rido was really going to abandon him. Rido truly hated him. Was Rido's trust for him really that shallow? For it to be broken by false accusations…had his love not really reached his savior's heart? Was offering himself not really enough for the man?

Meanwhile, Ichijou observed Zero from head to toe. The boy before him was covered with bruises and dried blood, but without a doubt he was beautiful. His pale skin and silver hair were rare, violet eyes were attractive, his body was delicate and it was in perfect shape.

Ichijou grinned. His king had given him a treasure. This boy would be his most beautiful courtesan. He would train him to be the best. This boy would be his greatest source of income. He would force him to serve as many men as possible, to maximize his profit. And with the fact that this boy was the King's previous lover, surely a lot of men would want a taste of what had once caught their almighty king's attention.

"What's your name?" He asked, still admiring the battered silver angel on the ground.

"Zero Kiryuu" The boy answered with his head down.

"Come" Ichijou grabbed Zero's wrist and pulled him inside. "It will be a waste if I don't taste you myself before breaking you, won't it?"

Zero silently walked behind his new master, fearing what was about to come. He was very scared. He had never been with anyone but Rido. And before today Rido had always treated him gently. He didn't know what his future was, but one thing he knew was that his days will be dark without his beloved. But he will be waiting.

Someday…

His true love will come for him…

'_I will be waiting for you…'_

_Someday..._

_**to be continued**_


End file.
